The Priestess and The Boy Who Lived
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: When Kikyo was given another chance to redeem her soul, by protecting a small boy, who is destined for a great battle? Harry Potter destined to defeat a dark wizard didn't count on his first friend, being a powerful priestess from the feudal era of Japan. Will the tragic events from Kikyo's first life repeat itself, or will she be able to fulfill her quest to reach the sacred land?
1. Chapter 1

"To live is to die. To die is to live. My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess who is unable to leave this world and reach the sacred place. No, that is not entirely the truth. Once I was a priestess. Now I am but a corpse with a cursed, false existence. No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is I live off the souls of the dead."

Normally that is how Kikyo would explain how she came back to life, but now she wasn't so sure where she was at, or why she came to be here in this place at all. All around her was bright light, did she finally let go of her misplaced hatred?

"Lady Kikyo." a voice sounded from all corners of this vast expanse of nothingness.

Kikyo looked around trying to find the source of the voice "Yes, I am she, what do you want?"

A figure emerged from the nothingness, a priestess in armor. "I don't know whether this is good tidings or not, Lady Kikyo."

She turn to face the figure it was a woman maybe a few years older than her. "Who are you, what is this place?"

"Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon No Tama." the priestess answers "as for this place, its the border between life and the sacred land, where all priestesses, monks, and priests go when they died."

Kikyo froze in place "Why am i here and not in the dark pits where I belong do my misdeeds not count?." She asked.

"You do not belong in hell. But you are still not warmly welcome in the sacred lands beyond this nothingness." Midoriko disagreed "Had you the choice you wouldn't have feasted upon the souls of the dead to maintain a false body."

The young priestess shook her head. "No, I would not have done such a foul thing but I was compelled too, forced to live a half life." The emotions slowly building in her once more.

"Answer me this, Lady Kikyo. Would you have given shelter to the bandit _Onigumo who would later become known as Naraku, if you had the knowledge of the future?"_ Midoriko questions, the ancient priestess could see herself in this younger woman even their deaths weren't all that similar, except that the man who lusted after her, compelled her to create the jewel.

Kikyo thought about this as her personality she had before she died was coming back, "Its a Priestess' duty to aide those in need, I would given aid again to Onigumo, even if the events would cause my death again."

Midoriko nods, "there is still hope for your soul after all."

"It's no good now I cant go back to fix my errors so why ask.?"

"It is true you cannot return to feudal era, but in order to gain access to the sacred land, we have another task in mind." Midoriko replies, "That is if you're truly the one to answer the call."

The lost soul looks up with a look of both hope and fear "What is this task you wish me to do."

Midoriko could hardly contain her joy, but she held her face expressionless, she reached out a cupped the mist surrounding them, and shown Kikyo a picture, "This child is destined for a great battle, but he will need someone who will be his true friend, someone who will guide him, and be there for only in times of darkness. Someone with the skills of a priestess."

"I accept this offer." Kikyo agreed

Midoriko smiled before the spirit that was Kikyo, entered her hands. "Forgive me, Kami, but this needs to be done." Midoriko sent the spirit into the future a year or two before the boy that is destined for greatness was born.

DarkPriestess66: I do not own anything at all, the first line is a quote.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikyo hated having to move again, she was just starting to make friends in her old school when her mother got a new job in of all places; England.

The girl was eight years old, her hair was topping the middle of her back, she always had a fit when her mother offered to cut it. She had a strange color obsession for red and white. The car drove down the street as Kikyo looked out the window she could tell this was a boring neighborhood all the house look the same and that the people here were boring as well.

As her parents' car pulled up, Kikyo's brown eyes looked over her new house. She shrugged and got out of the car when her father shut it off, she felt a prickling at the back of her neck, she turned slightly looking across the street, her eyes widen at the sight of a shield of some kind surrounding a house. She blinked a few times, thinking it was just the sun and the shield was gone.

"Kikyo, hurry up or I'll place your stuff into a room of my choice." Kikyo's mother called out teasingly.

"Coming, Mom." Kikyo replies with accented English.

As they began to get settled in there new home there was a knock on the door.

Kikyo's mother Emily answered the door, "Hello?"

There at her door was by far the oddest couple she ever saw the man look like a whale while his wife she assumed was a skinny horse faces woman. " Hello there we're your neighbor's from across the street we just wanted to be the first ti welcome you here." The horse woman smiled.

Kikyo walked into the foyer, "Mom, which of these boxes contains my archery target?" she noticed the family outside the door. She bowed a little in respect, "Hello."

"These are our new neighbors, Kikyo. I was just about to learn their names, by the way, I'm Emily and this is my daughter; Kikyo." Emily states

"I'm Vernon Dursley, my wife Petunia and our son Dudley." Vernon answers, acting good naturally.

Kikyo smiled politely, "If you would excuse me." she walked off, for an eight year old, she was good mannered but she felt her skin crawl just being in her new neighbor's presence.

"My what a polite and lovely daughter, you have and into sports as well you must be very proud of her." Petunia spoke in a falsely sweet voice.

"Well yes, she is my only child after all. But we don't spoil her, even if we tried, she won't have it." Emily replied "I better get back to unpacking, Mrs. Dursley." she gently closed the door, she couldn't shake the feeling, she wasn't going to like these neighbors at all.

Kikyo was upstairs, opening up some of the boxes with her name on it. When she looked at the window and seen a boy who appeared to be younger then her looking out the window at the house. Kikyo couldn't tell from her room, but she knew that this boy wasn't mentioned. She saw the boy look up and see her looking at him with a look of fear the boy quickly ducks out of sight leaving Kikyo wondering who he was.

* * *

><p>A few days went by, and Kikyo was out in the back yard with the high fencing, so that she could practice her archery without harming anyone, when she heard the sound of running, she knocked another arrow and exited the yard, she saw the boy from the window running for his life.<p>

"Quick hide in here." She called out to the boy as he ran passed her.

The boy ducked inside the yard, as Kikyo fired the arrow into the target, she knocked her last arrow. "Why were those boys chasing you?" she fired.

The boy was panting trying to catch his breath "My cousin and his friends were playing there favorite game 'Harry Hunting' ." He explained as he laid down on the grass.

Kikyo had to grip her bow to keep from dropping it. She went over to the table and placed it back in her case, "I am Kikyo Wakasisa, but you may call me Kikyo."

Harry stood up and extended his hand in greeting "Hello Kikyo I'm Harry Potter but you can call me Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry looked over the fence to see if the close was clear "Well I would love to stay longer but I still have my chores to finish so I hope to see you around." And with a wave he took off.

"What a strange boy." Kikyo muttered as she went to the target to retrieved her arrows. She went back inside and up to her room to start on her course work.

Over the course of the next few days, she continues to see Harry around the neighborhood mostly doing yard work or running from his cousin.

One day, Kikyo was out practicing again, when she heard the running footsteps of Harry, she had enough of this, she kept the gate open for Harry now to ditch is chasers, but this afternoon the idiots had the gall to chase Harry into the yard. But they stop when an arrow flew pass them and landed in the wooden fence plank.

"You will leave my friend alone." Kikyo commanded "What are you doing coming in to my yard like that, you could have been shot, you bakas. " her voice carrying loud enough for her mother to hear.

Emily walked out and with an apron on and her hands on her hips, "Just what is going on here?"

Kikyo reverted to Japanese and explained what caused the problem to her mother. Emily's eyes widen "Leave my yard before I call the police." she beckon to Harry and Kikyo inside.

Harry reluctantly follows as his cousin and friends quickly vacate the yard. "Please ma'am, you don't have to invite me in just let me wait a few minutes in your back yard and I'll be fine I'm used to this." Harry quickly pleads as he stops at the door to the kitchen.

"Nonsense." Emily waved it off, "I'm surprised that Kikyo called you a friend."

"I'm surprised as well I mean we talked a few times we each other and she very nice but I didn't think she would call me her friend." The young boy's faces happy but confused as well.

Kikyo went over to the cabinet and got to glasses down and filled them with orange juice, and handed one to harry. "I'm a good judge of character. I just feel like you're a good person to know, Harry."

Harry just blushed at the compliment and mumbled something they couldn't hear.

Over the next week, the Dursleys tried their best to force a friendship between their Dudley and Kikyo, but girl wouldn't even take notice, she and Harry were always together, at the park, or in Kikyo's backyard. The Dursleys finally deemed that the girl was a freak as well and ignored her as well.

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: This Kikyo is slightly different then her adult self, she had her memories as Priestess Kikyo locked away to give her a normal childhood, she will regain her memories as she grows up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo was in the living room, doing math problems, when she heard the back door open, and Harry appeared in the room, looking like he got beaten up. Without a word, Kikyo got up and got the first aid kit.

The eight year old, didn't seem to be child-like at all, but she did like having tea parties, playing with stuffed animals, of course, her animals tended to end up being bandaged up like they were injured. She had ribbons and trophies in her room for her archery juniors division. She didn't even realize, she was a natural marksman. She cleaned Harry's injuries using a clear spray-on bandage so he wouldn't get into trouble again.

Kikyo started to put away the items she used, when she heard a phantom voice calling. "_Sister Kikyo!_"

Kikyo froze as the voice brought a memory that was not completely hers.

"Kikyo, what's wrong these cuts aren't that bad are they?" Harry asks confused and worried for his only friend.

Kikyo shook her head, "No, I just thought I heard something."

Kikyo finished patching up Harry, the young man stood and with a smile. "Kikyo, you ever thought about being a doctor? You are so good at this."

"I never noticed, it just feels right to me somehow." Kikyo replied as she put the first aide kit back under the cabinet. "Just like with archery, it just felt right."

"Well I don't know either but I'm glad you are." Harry stretched "So what do you want to do today?"

"I have to go to the library and return some books." Kikyo answers, "and I would like to get a few on history as well."

"Okay that sounds good we can see if that new manga came in yet as well."

"I don't even know why you like that stuff." Kikyo returned as she headed for the stairs.

"They're fun to read, I mean naruto soul eater, they all have that great action and some of the characters remind me of the two of us." Harry answers

"I don't see how." Kikyo replies, heading up to her room, she entered her room. She had a twin bed with a red blanket and a white pillows. She went to her dresser and got her hair brush, she quickly but with care brushed her hair, and tied it back into a low ponytail with a white ribbon.

"You being all serious and mature and me the big goofball."

"I don't remember being a goofball, as you say." Kikyo responds, she really didn't understand why she didn't act like the normal children, she just felt as if there was some missing piece to her.

"No, you're the mature one; I'm the goof your sakura and I'm naruto" Harry explain again as they began the walk to the library.

Once at the library Kikyo turned in the books she borrowed and went over to the history section. Kikyo pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket, and read the list of history books, her mom wanted her to read. She found the correct books, "Japanese history this month, I see."

She sat down at the table in the corner of the room waiting for Harry to finish his book hunt.

Kikyo was bored, so she decided to read the first book.

"Excuse me, miss." a voice said to her left.

She turned her head to see who spoke. "Yes." Her voice soft for the library.

A young woman around eighteen or nineteen smiled, "I think you might find this history book appealing as well." she handed the young Kikyo, a Japanese history that was titled the Untold Truth of the Feudal Era of Japan. Before Kikyo could protest the young woman walked off without another word.

"Well that was rude not even waiting for an answer." the girl muttered to herself.

"Huh what you talking about Kikyo" Harry asks as he walks up to their table.

"Nothing, just someone gave me a book." Kikyo replied, "You ready?"

"Yeah, they didn't have the new manga but I did fine this weird book call the hidden world." He show her the cover.

During the weeks, Kikyo had known Harry, she had noticed that the Dursleys didn't really care where the boy was during the day, it seemed that Harry was a pet given at the holidays that wasn't really cared for only fed scraps when the owners knew that people were watching, and didn't help that Kikyo's mother was a teacher at Dudley's and Harry's primary school. Kikyo checked out the books, seeing as Harry didn't have a library card. They always did this, when Kikyo had studying to do, Harry would read some type of book that was both educational and entertaining at the same time.

Harry once more offered to carry the books for her but Kikyo refuse saying she can do it. "So Kikyo, what was that book anyway. " Harry asked curious about it now.

"Something about the untold history of the feudal era of Japan." Kikyo answers, as she held her books, her eyes sweeping looking for danger.

Harry felt the hairs of his neck slowly start to raise up as the two kids neared their block knowing that Dudley and his friends were near by.

Kikyo noted Harry's fear, "They have learned not to bother you, while you're with me."

"Well you know what they say old habits die hard." He gave a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>Once back at Kikyo's house, they had a snack and start reading the books, they got.<p>

Kikyo read the intro to the strange book, and gasped aloud at the names.

"Whats wrong Kikyo why are you so pale."

"The intro to this book..its just..I don't know." Kikyo responds, "Listen: There are two sides to every history, what you are about to read is three histories that span the ages through out Japan's history, there were three powerful priestesses' in their own rights, Priestess Midoriko, Kikyo and Kagome. Each one filled with stress and strife, but none so tragic as Kikyo's life."

"Wow, that one priestess' name is the same as yours." Harry noted giving a giggle. "Would that be kinda sad, if that was you."

"Yes..." Kikyo agreed, as she started to read within the next to hours, she read the tale of Midoriko and the Shikon Jewel, and her reading of the Priestess Kikyo, sounded really familiar to her. She didn't like the feeling of something that was like five hundred years old, being so familiar to her.

She suddenly felt something poke her shoulder. "Hey Kikyo, time to eat." Harry told her.

Emily had changed their dinner time, so she knew that Harry got at least one good meal, and the Dursleys kept to themselves, she thought that they personally were enjoyed that someone else was taking care of their unwanted nephew.

After dinner and when Harry left, Kikyo went back to continue reading the book, she wanted to learn more about this untold history.

Emily came into her daughter's room, to find the light on and the girl fast asleep. She changed Kikyo into her nightgown, and set the book aside on the nightstand. She left and went into the another room, where she had set up an altar like place, and knelt down, there on the stand was a picture framed in black ribbons, "Watching over our daughter tonight, my love."

That night, Kikyo had a very strange dream, she was back in the feudal era.

-dream sequence-

_Kikyo was playing with the village children, under the watchful eyes of the village Priest Daiki. _

_The priest was getting older and slower, he needed to find an apprentice to start training, but so far the only child that seem to show promise was a young girl called Kikyo. The priest ducked into his hut by the shrine, and checked his medicinal herbs. He was getting low on a few, he grabbed the basket and another, going back outside, he looked to Kikyo, "Kikyo." The priest still had many reservations about choosing one so young to be his apprentice._

_Kikyo ran up to the priest "Yes you called for me."_

"_Will you help me gather herbs?" the priest asks _

_Kikyo smiled and nods and follows the priest out off the village to gather the herbs he needs._

_The priest questioned the young girl as to her views on her own future, the girls in the villages tended to be courting young, in times like these with demons preying on humans, the villagers married around fourteen or fifteen to give the village enough hands to plant and harvest. _

_Kikyo answered his questions as best she could but some she just didn't know how to answer._

"_Kikyo, I am going to ask you a question, I wish you to give it some thought, I sense you have spiritual power, I would like very much to train you in the ways of the Shrine Priestess." the priest states, as he gathered the herbs, he needed. _

_Kikyo froze in mid-gathering. "You want me to be your apprentice at the shrine?"_

"_Yes, it is time that I choose an apprentice, and you seem promising." Daiki responds "I will speak with your mother and father on the matter, and hear what they have to say." _

_Kikyo just nods and continued to gather the herbs needed._

_The two picked up their burdens and headed back to the villages. _

-end-

Just as they entered the village, Kikyo woke up in time for breakfast with her mother calling her name.

Kikyo rubbed her eyes, dismissing the vivid dream to the history, she read the other day. She got dressed and walked downstairs and sat down to eat.

Emily kissed the top of her daughter's head, and waved farewell as she left for work.

Kikyo went through her normal routine getting everything done by the time her mother was supposed to be home. She was working on history worksheet, as the door opened at four, when her mother came home.

Emily set her bags down and just growled ninja frustration. "That Dudley Dursley, if I could I would paddle him in front of the whole class."

"He's just a bully, one day he might find someone meaner then he is." Kikyo responds, looking up from her history worksheet. "And you know that Mr and Mrs. Dursley won't doing anything to correct their spoiled brat son. Even I know that."

"I know I just feel so awful for harry he has to deal with them all the time and there's no telling what they do once he's there." She kicks her bag and walks over to the kitchen.

Kikyo put her worksheet in her book, and got to her feet as she was laying on her stomach to work. That was a great thing about being home-schooled no desks. "there isn't anything we can do, except be there for him when he needs us, mom."

"I know, I know." Emily shook her head and went to make herself some tea to calm down.

Kikyo went over to the refrigerator and started getting out the items to make sushi rolls for supper.

They got done making the rolls when they both heard a crash in to their backyard fence and Dudley's voice " Stop him before he gets to her yard."

Kikyo went outside and stood still with her arms crossed glaring coolly at the gang of future inmates of the prisons.

The group stopped and scatter off knowing full well that Emily would call the cops and their parents if they stuck around "You got lucky this time potter your girlfriend saved you once more." Dudley sneered as he ran off.

"I think I might misjudge my aim with my arrows on purpose someday." Kikyo muttered

Harry just stood up and dusted himself off, his nose bloody once more "Don't Kikyo he's not worth going to jail for."

Kikyo got the tissue, she always kept with her, and held it Harry's nose, "I don't know why your aunt and uncle let him do something like this, I think there is something they're hiding." she help Harry inside.

-time skip-

A few years passed, Emily noted that there was something odd going on about her daughter and the boy across the street, she had come to love as a son. There were times, she could swear that things floated or Kikyo's knowledge of medicinal plants.

Kikyo was sitting on the steps in front of her house, with a polishing rag in her hand, she was cleaning her long bow. When she sensed an animal that was not suppose to be out in the middle of the day. Kikyo looked up and seen an owl, land on the sign post that her mother had put with their surname on it. The eleven year old went over the owl dropped the letter at her feet, then left.

The girl picked up the letter, it was addressed to her. She opened it, and read the acceptance letter five times, just to be sure she wasn't seeing things.

She went in to her home calling out to her mother to come see this letter.

During the summer months, Emily worked as a free lance photographer for the newspaper, so she was going over some pictures of a local ribbon cutting. She left her office, when her daughter called her.

"Kikyo what's wrong you know I need to get this work done."

"I just got this strange letter." Kikyo answers, she handed the letter over to her mother.

Emily read the letter and sat down in shock "This must be some kind of joke."

"I doubt it, there are legends in Japan about supernatural creatures, and it does explain how I am able to sense when someone is coming uninvited." Kikyo replies.

"Well yes I guess so but this is a bit much to take in." Emily replies

"The letter does say they'll send someone over to explain more." Kikyo states, "We can hear what they have to say, and decide then."

"Yes i think that would be a wise thing to do."

two days passed with more and more owls kept arriving but they kept to the Dursley's yard, hedge, and even the roof. On the third day, the Dursleys packed up Harry and left with no farewell at all.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two watched as Harry drive off Kikyo looked over to her mother "Do you think Harry getting the same letter that I did?"

"You did say an owl delivered it, then judging by the amount of owls there, I would say yes, there is nothing special about Dudley." Emily answers, she prayed to whatever deity that kept the supernatural safe that someone would find Harry.

The next few days pass and there was a knock on the door.

Emily answered and gasped at the handsome man, in some type of clothing that was outlandish.

"Hello, I am Professor Shippo Higurashi, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." the man states.

"Ah professor, its a pleasure to meet you please come in, I'll get my daughter."

"No need, mother. I sensed someone was..." Kikyo stopped on the middle step on the stair case to the foyer, and her eyes grew wide as she sensed something strange about their guest.

Shippo's eyes locked onto the eleven year old and he was drawn back centuries ago, when he was just a kit. This girl looked a lot like both Kikyo and Kagome.

"You're not human." Kikyo blurted out without even thinking.

The professor just smile and chuckled. "I can see we'll get along well you notice faster than any of my other students."

Kikyo finished coming down the stairs, "I sensed it."

"Sensed it, you saw well...you are a rare one indeed." The professor's face deep in thought.

"Yes" Kikyo responds

The three sat down and Shippo explained about Hogwarts, and how if Kikyo and her mother agreed to send her to the school, he would escort them with shopping for school supplies.

The mother and daughter duo thought about what the strange professor told them, they looked at each other while Shippo waited to find out the answer.

"I want to go." Kikyo decided, "Maybe I can find people who are like me, with talents no one else has."

Emily nods, "It shouldn't be to much trouble, I mean you do have the resources to say, that Kikyo was accepted into a private boarding school, right?"

"Yes, I have those resources." Shippo responds.

"Well then I guess then my daughter is going to your school." Emily looked at Kikyo once more to make sure it's what she wanted to do.

Kikyo didn't even look at her mother, she just felt that it was something, she just had to do, and she learned that she should trust those inner promptings. "Will I still be about to practice my archery?"

Shippo nods, "If my idea about you is true, I believe it would be a good idea to bring your bow with you."

"Well then I guess we need to go and buy your new school supplies then." Emily spoke as she stood up and thanked the professor.

"Not right now." Kikyo states, "I still have time to wait."

"The young lady is right, and I have some contacts to get a hold of, in order for Kikyo to attend Hogwarts and for you not to get into trouble when she doesn't turn in coursework for awhile." Shippo agreed "I will come back in two weeks for school shopping."

They all agreed for the time to meet and go shopping.

Two weeks later, Kikyo and her mother met Shippo in London, but he wasn't alone.

"Professor its nice to see you again." Emily smiled as she saw the handsome man once more.

"Why did you insist on me being here?" a young girl states

"That girl right there." Shippo replies, "I just want a second opinion."

"Name's sakura." the young girl states, she was young by demon standards, she held out her hand for the other girl to shake. Once she did, Sakura dropped the other girl's hand as if it burned her.

Shippo took the three girls into the Leaky Cauldron.

Sakura growled at Shippo, her illusion slipping. "Second opinion! You wanted me to get burned! What did I ever do to you."

"The fox plushies in my classroom for starters, you are worse then the Weasley Twins." Shippo answers "and that confirmed my guess."

"No I'm not they still hold the record for most detentions in a single year." she replied, then muttered under her breath."Not that i'm trying."

"You'll get there, its in your blood." Shippo replies, before handing Sakura, a pouch of coins. "Get your shopping done."

The girl nods before running off.

"Sorry about her, she's been under my protection for nearly all her life." Shippo apologized

The barkeep looks ups from wiping a table off "Professor Higurashi, so good to see you." He wave as the groups passes.

"You too, Tom." Shippo replies, as he led the two through the pub and out into a back alley, "We're a secret world." he tapped on the bricks in a pattern with only his fingers. As he finished the wall began to peel away revealing a new part of London that was full of people busy moving from store to store. "Welcome t o Diagon Alley."

Shippo did as he promised and helped the two with shopping, he bypassed the wand shop, knowing that none of the wands would pick a priestess.

"Um professor, shouldn't we go in to get Kikyo's new wand?" Emily asked as they went by.

"I'll explain later, so we don't have to shout to hear each other." Shippo answers

That finally stop at the book store and walk in.

Shippo read the list and help Kikyo pick out the books, she needed, except for the classes that required a wand, and instead chose books, that were copied from scrolls from teaching monks, and a few priestesses of the good old days of the feudal era.

Kikyo just looked at all the books and wonder what more she could take with her.

Shippo couldn't shake the feeling, he knew this girl, or at least someone like her, he didn't dare to get his hopes of that Kagome was back in a new body, but she wouldn't have memories of him or the others.

They all finished up shopping and sat down in a private booth in the pub to get a quick bite to eat.

"The reason, I didn't even bother with the wand shop, is because I know for a fact that none of the wands will not choose your daughter." Shippo explained "She's not a witch in the general sense of the word."

"No then what is she and is she going to the right school." Emily asked confused by this bit of news.

"She's a Priestess, she has untrained spiritual power. You are from Japan, are you not?" Shippo asks

"Yes we are just moved here for my job."

"So that means my school will be different for the others, will there be others like me at the school?" Kikyo asked.

"the legends and myths in Japan, they're all true." Shippo states "I'm not sure, its been a few centuries since the last time, I was in the presence of a priestess. If there are more, they're not in England."

Emily just stared at Shippo in shock.

"Yes, I am that old." Shippo states, before dispelling his enchantments, revealing him to a fox demon.

Emily jumps back in fear while Kikyo jumps in between him and her mother. Shippo felt the energy building around the two of them.

"For the love of all the lollipops in the world, I have never harmed a human, why am I going to start now?" Shippo questions, reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

Kikyo relaxed somewhat, instinct calling the power back inside. '_Maybe this demon has the answers, I seek. All I am getting is fragments of the past._' she had more dreams, but always dismissed them from reading history books, but now she wasn't so sure.

They finished up and started to head back yo their home when Shippo hands over and envelope to Emily. "Here is her train ticket and how to get to the platform remember the first of September the train will leave for Hogwarts. "

The two nods, Kikyo watching him with chocolate brown eyes, that seemed to show a soul trying to break through to the present. Shippo shuddered as he left the the two to go back home. "Inuyasha would never believe this, if he were still around."


	5. Chapter 5

The time seemed to drag on for Kikyo as she waited for the start of the school year, she also noticed that harry wasn't getting chased as much as before and asked him why.

Harry didn't answer, but he just grinned knowingly.

She decided that it wasn't worth the time to pursue and just let the matter drop for now.

Kikyo readied herself and packed her new trunk, and still couldn't shake the feeling, she had seen the professor before.

Finally, the day came it was time for her to go to her new school.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Emily read the ticket.

"I believe its hidden." Kikyo responds looking around and her extra sense that has just been getting stronger, found the barrier.

They walked through the hidden door and found them r in a platform with a red steam engine waiting for the students.

Kikyo placed her trunk with the others, waiting to be loaded and hugged her mother goodbye and entered the train. She felt sadness but something else, she was going on a journey that needed finishing.

As she settled in to the compartment she found she felt the familiar feeling that she knew as Harry coming closer to where she was.

"Hello Harry." Kikyo greeted not looking up from her book about the teachings of a priestess.

"You know Kikyo one of these days I will sneak up on you." He laughed at the sight before him. "How the heck did you even know it was me."

"I sensed you, apparently its one of my abilities that I have." Kikyo replies

"So are you excited about going to magic school want to hear something really weird, I'm famous here." And begins to explain what he learned about his parents to her.

"You want to know something else strange, I am not even a witch." Kikyo states, "And I really don't care that you're famous here, you're still my friend."

Harry tilted his head confused. "You're not a witch then why are you in Hogwarts not that I don't mind I'm glad I need my best friend here with me." He beamed at her.

"I am not sure why, but I am not about to tangle with fate." Kikyo replies, she pulled her feet up on the seat, and regarded Harry before she decided that she couldn't keep this to herself anymore. She began telling him everything. "I might be this Priestess Kikyo reborn, that's what these fragments are telling me anyway."

"Wow that wicked well I hope you do well in your classes maybe well be in the same house together."

"I just hope Professor Shippo has the answers." Kikyo replies, as she went back to reading. Before she knew it, she must have fallen asleep. The next time she woke there was a red headed boy sit across the way from her holding a very old rat. The feeling she got from the rat didn't make her feel good but there wasn't much she could do till she knew why.

"Inuyasha, why does that name sound so familiar." Kikyo muttered as she clearly remembered the dog eared boy and an emotion tied to him, that she couldn't quite understand.

"Did you say something, Kikyo?" Harry asked as he looked over to her.

"Someone from the past." Kikyo replied as she put up her book. She stared out the window, just trying to piece together her dream fragments, it was like some buried part of her very core was awakening.

"Harry is she always like this?" The redhead asked.

Kikyo turned to the voice, "Forgive me, I am distracted, My name's Kikyo."

"As long as I known her, she's always been more mature for her age." Harry answered

"Hi I'm Ron and this here is scabbers." He pointed to the rat in his lap.

Kikyo looked at the rat as the rat looked at her it fainted dead away at her eyes.

"Odd." Kikyo states before looking at the door, as it opened and in walked a boy with blonde hair, that made Kikyo think of the dog eared boy from her dream.

"Is it true what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." the boy sneered

The boy looks in and sees Harry's scar" Yeah what of it." Harry speaks a slight growl to his voice he was not liking him already.

The boy went out about how some families were better then others and that he could help. Kikyo felt her power rising at the dark aura around the boy.

"No thanks, I can tell the wrong sort for myself." Harry replies.

Draco Malfoy took off.

"I do not like him, he has a dark aura." Kikyo comments

"He reminds me to much of Dudley. " harry agrees

"Well almost everyone knows on witch side his family was some say his father was the dark lords right hand man." Ron explains as he sneers at the door once more.

"Then I know why I am here." Kikyo responds

"What are you talking about Kikyo?"

"I am not a witch, I am a Priestess in training." Kikyo replies, "And from what I read in the books, Professor Shippo gave me, a Priestess' duty is to purify those with evil intentions."

Ron shakes his head "Good luck with that if your goal is to purify that lot I think even experienced priest might find it a hard job."

Kikyo just smiled knowingly, her memories were returning, now that she had accepted that she was priestess Kikyo, and with those memories, her training to become a Priestess.

"Why do I suddenly fear arrows when you smile like that." Harry half joked to her.

"Because I can seal you to a tree, if I wanted." Kikyo answers,

"Harry you shouldn't tempt her Bill told about those eastern priest and priestess their down right scary."

"only to those who are evil, other times, we aide those who are in need." Kikyo replied before she blinked and shook her head.

The door opens once more as a bushy haired girl looks in "has any of you seen a toad?"

the three shook their heads

The girl looked over to harry "Oh my goodness your Harry Potter I read all about you. Your famous I mean everyone in wizarding world know your story." She continued for a few minutes more her word coming faster and faster" by the way I'm Hermione Granger. "

"Everyone should know about the Shikon No Tama, but they don't." Kikyo replied

The two boys look confused while Hermione just sat there thinking her lips moving as if she was reading a book.

"Shikon No Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls was powerful object rumored to grant one wish." Kikyo states, "Demons and humans alike wanted the jewel."

"How do you know that, Kikyo, and if its a rumor, it could be real couldn't it." Harry wondered

"Because I remember having it in my possession." Kikyo replies, her dreams or memories had gotten to the point of when she was given the jewel to protect.

The train rumbles on, the quartet sitting in silence till the snack trolley comes by. "Anything off the cart, dears?" the old woman asks.

Kikyo looked over the cart, "no thanks." Harry bought the lot for him and Ron, as Hermione left to search for the toad again.

Harry begins to spilt up the candies giving some to Ron and storing the rest away as if someone will take it from him. "Kikyo you sure you don't want some I have lots. " Harry offers to his first true friend.

"Easy Harry, Dudley isn't here. My powers have been getting stronger since I have been remembering my past." Kikyo muttered

Harry blushes and ducks his head and mutters "gomen"

"Its alright." Kikyo replies, she was trying to combine her memories into her current life, so far, she had managed to do so, but she feared of what else she might remember.

"Harry, Kikyo so tell me what it like growing up in the muggle world. " Ron asks his curiosity growing.

Kikyo didn't bother answering, and allowed Harry to talk about that part of life.

Harry explained things as best he could trying to make his life seem as normal as possible in turn harry asked about Ron's life growing up.

Kikyo just added comments here and there about her life, she mentioned her father passing, but didn't dwell on the fact.

Ron told of his family and how his brothers and their exploits.

Kikyo didn't really care much about Ron's family history, she had the feeling she was only here for Harry. 'Somehow I think I chose to be reborn.'

"Forgive me, Kikyo. You will get your memories back sooner then, I had planned." a voice whispered to Kikyo.

Kikyo knew that voice but she couldn't remember where she heard it before. Before she knew it the train stopped and the first years were herded off in one direction, she caught a sight of the girl that was within Shippo's protection, fuzzy red ears bouncing with older students as they went off in a different direction.


	6. Chapter 6

The first years were told to get into boats, Kikyo had a flash of memory of riding in a boat with the dog eared boy, she attached the name Inuyasha too.

Harry and the others in the boat with him just watched in wonder. As they neared the shores, Kikyo felt a lot of souls filling the school around them.

Kikyo didn't understand, "spirits."

"Spirits? Kikyo, what are you talking about." Harry asks.

"I think she means the ghosts of Hogwarts the school has hundreds of them floating about." Ron explains to the both of them.

"I told you my powers are getting stronger, I can sense things, Harry." Kikyo comments as if she were reciting the weather report.

"I understand that but ghost really why would they be here I know I wouldn't stick at school no matter how cool it is." Harry

"Unfinished business." Kikyo responds "I sense no evil intentions but its just unsettling."

"Well I hope to not see them it would be to much like that one movie we saw last Halloween." Harry states

"Oh I bet we will." Kikyo mutters as she placed her hand to her temple.

Harry just groans and Ron was just confused "What's a movie and what does it have to do with Halloween?"

"Non-magically gifted people like to be frightened on Halloween, so they watch scary things and a movie is like a moving pictures, that talk." Kikyo explains, she didn't much care for b-rated films.

"Really I have to write dad about this he's bonkers about all things muggle." Ron replied, just then Kikyo felt a chill go down her spine as she felt the ghosts draw nearer.

Once the boats docked, the ghosts surrounded Kikyo.

"A priestess here at Hogwarts? Incredible there hasn't been one here since before I was born." One ghost spoke tears falling from her face.

Kikyo felt her senses a lite, and her head began to pound "Please disperse, I just want to reside here in peace."

The ghost slowly and reluctantly move away, the other students just stare at her. Harry speaks up "What are you all staring at like you never seen a ghost before now bugger off and leave her be." Anger was clear in his voice.

"I agree." growled a voice. "I am Professor Higurashi, I came out to help Hagrid with the first years, but I seem to see that one needs my personal touch."

"Sir, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause any problems but Kikyo's my friend and they were treating her like a freak." Harry's words came out through gritted teeth and there was an aura building around the two of them.

"It wasn't you." Shippo replied his green eyes looked at Kikyo, "They are souls that wish to be blessed so they may leave this world." he motioned to Kikyo, and the girl went to his side, "I will take her up to the castle."

Harry looks at her to see if she was alright with this. "Okay then, I'll see you later, I hope."

"You seem to be missing the basic point, of my speech of being a priestess, I am able to purify anything." Kikyo replied before turning away from the others and walked away with Shippo.

Harry watched his best friend walk off with this strange professor and Harry couldn't help but feel worried for her.

* * *

><p>Kikyo looked up at the demon, she felt she had seen before just right before...she died the second time.<p>

"Forgive me, I didn't think to corral the ghosts." Shippo apologized

"Is it wrong for me, to say I feel like I have seen you once before?" Kikyo questions, waving off the apology.

Shippo gave a nervous chuckle. "No, I don't think it's wrong I just don't know yet how."

"You were the one that was always around Inuyasha." Kikyo states, "Only you were much smaller..."

"Yes, I was just a kit then when I traveled with him." Shippo smiles at the memory."but how do you know about Inuyasha."

"I remember him of course, my memories are coming back but in fragments at a time, I am the Priestess Kikyo, the one who guarded the Shikon Jewel before I died." Kikyo answers

Shippo stops and turns to the young girl. "So my young lady, your recovering your memory this can be both good and bad. But for now well take things slow so that your not overwhelmed."

"You misunderstand, demon. I am not a reincarnation. I am Kikyo, part of my soul that was still with my clay and graveyard soil body was reborn." Kikyo replied calmly but with an edge to her voice.

At this Shippo trips and catches himself before falling to the ground. "But how something like that has never happened before?"

"I cannot reach the sacred land because of what I did to survive, I am still recovering those memories, I do not remember everything yet. But I do know that I am the same priestess that sealed Inuyasha to the tree, my dreams have told me that much at least." Kikyo replies. "I have a theory, I am here to guide and protect someone as only a priestess can."

The fox demon thinks about this and nods his head in agreement." Well then I think I might know who you were sent to guide but for that we need to get started on your training post haste."

"What is it about demons and being so hard headed, I do not need training, I just need practice to get used to this child's body." Kikyo responds, "I remember my training from my first life."

"That's part of your training, young lady." Shippo replies

"You are so hard headed, you must have learned that from Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed as she formed a barrier around herself, and put enough purifying energy into it to burn the demon without killing him.

Shippo jumped out of the way patting himself out. "Fine, Priestess Kikyo, we'll do it your way."

"What I need is to gain back my..." Kikyo began and she stumbled and gripped her shoulder as if something sliced into it, she looked up at nothing that Shippo could see, "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!"

Shippo realized what was happening, this younger Kikyo was getting the memory of when Naraku killed her in the guise of Inuyasha.

The memories and emotions that came with them were to much for the young girl's body, she completely lost consciousness. Shippo barely reached out a hand and found that her powers were dormant for now, he picked her up and and ran the rest of the way up to the castle.

Shippo rushed her to his room as it was the best place for her right now. He left the girl and went to get three people, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

A short time later the four were gathered in the room talk about what needs to be done and how best help the young girl.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asks

"Simple enough, I knew this girl when I was a kit, but she was full grown and not among the living, she was the walking dead the last I seen her. Somehow she was reborn into this time." Shippo answers.

"I can answer that one." a female voice sounded as a woman appeared.

They turn to the new voice stunned at her sudden appearance.

"Midoriko." Shippo gasped

"Yes, its me, little kit." Midoriko answers

"How..why...now.." Shippo stuttered out

"My soul was freed once Kagome made her wish on the jewel, for it to be destroyed. But you are wondering about the younger child version of Kikyo?" Midoriko questions

"Well the thought did cross my mind once or twice." Shippo sarcastically answer to the ancient priestess. "And I'm not a kit anymore in case you haven't noticed."

Midoriko rolled her eyes, she had a fondness for fox demons, when she was alive. "The reason she's a child now, is my doing. And part of hers, since she was revived from graveyard soil and bones, she survived off souls of the dead, two beings sharing the same soul can not exist in the same place. Kikyo's time ended prematurely, she made a wish on the jewel and I granted her wish, but I didn't think I would be shattered across japan, but that's history and its in that stupid book, I want whoever gave her that book to meet an end, but Kikyo's soul needs to be redeemed and being dead, I have the chance to look into the future and found a source that will be the chance of Kikyo's redemption."

"Let me get this straight you went and resurrected Kikyo into a young body to give her a chance at a final rest then saw that she will be here to help who ever it is that will need a priestess' help. Am i off the mark any where." Shippo ranted this while time.

"Yes, Kikyo is talented and knows what she's doing, the one who is meant to have guidance and protection is around the same age, and is in the minds of everyone, who will use him for their own agendas therefore Kikyo is not like that, she is combining her memories as a priestess and as a child in these times, she will remember everything, and she will be like her old self before Naraku." Midoriko answers

The three humans there just stared in a dumbfounded state finally Minerva spoke "Well then we must provide all that is needed then."

Shippo wasn't that stupid, he knew Kikyo was a powerful priestess, she guarded the Shikon before Naraku. But he wished that it was Kagome that would return but at least it would be someone to share his pain of the changing times. "You might want to warn the Perfects and the Heads of House that this girl will act oddly to them, she will speak and act as an adult from time to time. Do not be alarmed if she has to leave class for something she can sense."

A blinding blue light surrounded the unconscious child as she changed from an adult to child a few times, before settling back into the child form but her clothing was different it was the traditional clothing of a priestess: red hakama and a white haori.

"Fox demon, please inform Lady Kikyo that I am truly apologetic for interfering in her third life." Midoriko states before she faded from view.

Shippo bowed and waited till she was gone "I stay by her side till she wakes up and explain everything I can to her."

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open, she looked around confused for a second before she sensed a demonic aura and looked directly at the kit that her soul collectors noticed a long time ago, "You have grown, fox demon."

"Hello Kikyo, its nice to see you again."

"We have never met." Kikyo replied "At least not in my life in the Feudal Era." she slowly got up. "I have to adjust to this body, my memories are of an adult not a child."

"Yes, of course; priestess. I am here to help in anyway possible, by the way, the priestess Midoriko asks to forgive her for making your third life more difficult. " Shippo states

Kikyo regarded the demon for second, "I will trust you since you were an alley of Inuyasha." her eyes clouded due to her memories. "For my own sanity, inform me of his life after my second death?"

Shippo pull up a chair and sat down and began telling her of all he knew about Inuyasha after she died the second time.

Kikyo lifted her head to look up as one tear coursed down her cheek, "That girl did mean more to him then I did. I do so hope in this life, I will find love. I am not bound to my oaths in this lifetime. But I will live by them." she turned to look at the three teachers. "I will not wear the uniform, I will wear my priestess attire."

"The headmaster has already agree to it as you a unique student here."

Kikyo stood up and straighten her clothing out, she looked at each other them. "I suppose you have some sort of ceremony for the new students?"

The headmaster nod. "Yes we do, if you wish to take part of it; we'll go to the great hall."

"I remember, I am supposed to guide and protect Harry. That is why I was given this third life." Kikyo gasped

"Young Potter, dear, this is most troublesome well if there's anything I or any of the professors can do to help please let us know." Dumbledore states

Kikyo nods but she knew until she sensed danger, she would not go to them.

They all made their way to the great hall where the other first years stood the headmaster before them. "I am sorry for the delay in the feast but there was a matter that needed to be attended to now with out further ado let us begin."

Minerva pull out an old stool and a rather tattered wizard's hat and in a clear and loud voice spoke."Now when I call your name please step up and have a seat on the stool."

Kikyo stood to the side of the other students, she felt out of place as a half-demon in a village of humans. She kept her expression pleasant and let nothing out that would allow them to see her inner self as she had been taught centuries ago. She scanned the group where she found Harry surround by the other student the look he had said he wish he wasn't there.

The group of students were dwindled as each was sorted into each of the four house tables, Harry took longer before the hat placed him in Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall finally got to the letter W in the surnames, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor then came Kikyo's last name and McGonagall was having trouble pronouncing the non-English word.

Finally she got it right and Kikyo sat on the stool just as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Such tragic events in your past, my lady priestess. Yes, its all here in your head." the hat states

Kikyo felt the hat looking at every little thing that made up her very existence. "Surely all the memories are confusing for you?" she asked quietly.

"Not when you've looked in as many minds as I had but this isn't about me this I about you and seeing as your here on a mission best place you in GRYFFINDOR" the hat yes out the last part.

Calmly as only Kikyo could, she stood up and walked over to the table, and sat down.

As she did the headmaster stood up and gave the first of the years announcements and started the feast.

Kikyo didn't touch a single thing, she felt so much guilt at what she had done to survive in the feudal era, she simply sat there and waited until another boy that was older then her current self gathered all the first years and directed them toward Gryffindor house tower.

Before they went to bed as the other girls in her dorm were getting ready for bed, they were all talking about harry and how luck that they were in the same house as him one girl even mentions how cute he looked with the sorting Hat on his head.

Kikyo found herself wanting to throw a spirit barrier around her bed to keep the idiocy of the girls' chatter out.

The next morning the students all come down to the great hall to have breakfast and to receive their class schedules.

Kikyo noticed on hers, she laughed a little at the thought of her in lessons again, but she needed to learn more about this world, but her classes were only three or four at most. She found hand writing not in English.

"Trust me, my boss aside from Professor Dumbledore is going to have my fox tail as a battle banner in his office, if I didn't pull some strings for you, Lady Kikyo. It is his thanks for saving a special person to him years ago." was the writing on the page.

Harry looks over her schedule and compared it to his"Well looks like its primary school again not gonna see you till after lunch it seems" he chuckles but at least we got herbology together and potions."

"You forgot I never went to primary school...I was home schooled." Kikyo replied as she focused on her present memories instead of her first and second lives.

Harry just nods some of the other students hear this and being to ask some questions about Kikyo and how she knew Harry.

"I am his neighbor across the street." Kikyo answers, softly. "I met him when he came into my backyard on accident."

"I still say fate made that happen Kikyo. " Harry adds while gathering his books.

"Since when is your cousin named fate?" Kikyo asks as she placed her quiver of arrows across her back and her bow was gripped tightly.

Harry laughs and follows her out "See you at lunch Kikyo." Harry waves and heads off to his first class.

Kikyo went outside and found Shippo who shown her a safe place to practice target shooting. She kept at it under Shippo's not so watchful eyes, seeing as he was her teacher but she didn't need it.

Lunch finally came around and Kikyo found Harry sitting alone at the table looking peeved as if he found out Dudley was here at school.

Kikyo sat down. "Alright why are you looking over your shoulder for someone not even here?"

"You remember that baka from the train ride over here. Well he came by while we're changing class and tried once more to be my friend then he said that I shouldn't be seen with others that can't be proper witches or wizards."

"I suppose he was referring to me?" Kikyo questions, "Since I am not a witch." she looked up as the ghosts that were begging her for release peeked around the corner of the hall. She nods to them.

"I don't care about that its the simple fact his attitude is worst that Dudley's and he has an ego to match." Harry replies Harry sees the ghost start floating in to the hall then looks at Kikyo "Well I think you got company coming to see you so I'll leave you to it. "

"Dudley was raised to hate you. In the feudal era, I suppose that Malfoy boy would be the child of the Headman of the village. A spoiled brat who never does any hard labor in the fields." Kikyo remarked. "Please stay, I wish you to see this as well."

"If you're with this then I'm honored to see you at work." Harry sits down as the ghost slowly settle near her.

Kikyo stood and went to the aisle between tables, "Come to me, souls that wish to leave this world for a better place."

The ghost all gather to her wanting to finally rest.

Kikyo's hands began to glow with sacred power, as she willed the souls into orbs as she held them and released them with her blessing for safe passage into the netherworld.

Sometime later the hall is filled with an eerie silence there was only Kikyo and Harry and the Malfoy boy with his jaw hanging wide open in shock and awe.

Kikyo looked around before bowing her head praying for forgiveness from the souls, she used to sustain her false body. She looked up, "I am a Priestess, just because I do not have magic such as yours, does not mean I am not powerless."

Sakura stood up from the Hufflepuff table, "If you can accept demons why can you not see that you aren't the only ones with power?"

"Well now that we've seen what a priestess is capable of; I'm sure you all would like to get to your meals." Shippo add with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kikyo sat back down, she reached for her goblet of green tea, and sipped it. Shippo must have taught the cooks about Japanese food because there in front of her was Japanese fare.

"You know that no matter what your still my first friend and that will never change." Harry adds as he hugs her.

Kikyo felt the urge to recoil, she felt something strange about her charge. '_Why didn't I sense it before? Something is wrong with Harry but what is it?_'

Harry looks over at the plates near her and asks "now would you please pass the tuna roll and the wasabi."

Kikyo did so, and picked at the food, she felt her heart just wasn't into eating at the moment.

Harry saw this. "What's wrong you're not tried are or getting sick?"

"No, I am not ill. Remember what I told you on the train?" Kikyo questions

"Yes how your powers and memories are growing."

"My memories are fully back and let's say I am not entirely dealing with one set that is going be hard to bare for a while." Kikyo replied

"Well if you want to talk about them you know I'll will always listen." Harry tells her his voice filled with concern for her.

"I believe you are to young to help me in dealing with my memories of someone, I used to care for deeply." Kikyo responded she checked her class list and decided to go find the herbology classroom on her own. She was walking down one of the corridors, "Oh Inuyasha, if you are watching me, please give me the half-demon strength to continue in this strange world."

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: out of 69 readers in total of both alerts and favs, only six left reviews? seriously is the review area that hard to find?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days pass the same with Harry and Kikyo going through their different classes till that Friday when they had potions together.

Kikyo was wondering about this class, she knew the old Japanese potion making, that she had learned to cure most ails.

Most n of the other students we nervous about the professor of this class as it was said he didn't like most other house save his own.

Kikyo waited beside Harry, who was seated next to Hermione.

"So Kikyo how do you think this class will be like I've been studying the book but these potions seem hard to me." Harry asked.

"By the time, I was your age the first time that is, I had memorized all the herbs that brings cures and the ones to ease pain for villagers, I could not save." Kikyo replies, "I am just adding to my knowledge."

The black clad professor came in and began is normal speech, "There will be no wand waving or silly incantations or hand gestures in this class. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." he crossed his arms and turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

Kikyo snorted this man was way beyond the times, some demons can bring the dead back to life.

Harry snapped to facing the professor given him his full attention.

The Professor asked questions about certain plants that Harry found his mind going blank, and said he didn't know. "Clearly fame, isn't all that is led up to be." he turned away, "Why aren't you writing this down?"

Kikyo felt a bit peeved at the professor for only picking on harry when others clearly knew the answer.

The class went on like this with Harry trying not to draw the teachers attention to him but to do the potions right.

After class, Kikyo went straight to Shippo's office. The door opened and she found the fox demon grading papers from his other class.

Shippo looked up at the priestess, feeling a shiver of fear. He felt her spiritual power licking at his flesh.

"You will tell me what Professor Snape has against my charge." Kikyo demanded, the look in her eyes was not of a child but that of her older self.

Shippo's quill fell silently as he felt a heavy burden on his shoulders, "I have been teaching here for a long time, I even taught Professor Snape when he was a student. As a professor, I couldn't interfere in the lives of the students to much, but Snape was friends with Harry's mother Lily, what I saw reminded me of the love triangle between Kagome, You and Inuyasha." he began to related everything he witnessed during his time here and Kikyo's face grew pale.

The priestess dropped ungracefully into the chair in front of Shippo's desk. "Why is the past repeating itself with different people?"

"I don't know why but you can fix this, if you want and show Snape; that harry is not his father."

Kikyo smiled grimly, "I would hate for you to lie, but I will need you to do so, What I will do will be breaking school rules, and its only my first day here."

Shippo looks innocently "What rules I didn't see any rule breaking." Giving a fox like smile.

"That's why I found foxes amusing, of course, I did slay a few if they came after the jewel for that reason alone." Kikyo replies, she nods and walked back out. "Thank you for your theory on why demons have been hiding themselves, Professor." she pitched her voice carefully as she left.

"Of course Kikyo if you have any other questions please let me know." Shippo answers back.

Kikyo went back to Professor Snape's classroom, she tapped on the door and entered. She erected a barrier around the room, so no one could get in or out of the room or hear for that matter.

Professor Snape was working on his own potion when he heard the door open "I thought I made it clear I was not to be bother till the next class."

"Clearly, you didn't tell someone who is not bound by your laws, _sir_." Kikyo replied with icy tone on the last word.

Snape turned to face the young priestess."Ah priestess Kikyo to what do I owe the pleasure of you company." His voice dripping venom.

"Trust me, I will take long hot bath to keep your aura off of me." Kikyo replied "I am not one to be messed with, I have full control of my powers, and right now you're ranked up there with a evil demon."

Snape just sneered "And in should care why?" As he turned to continue his work "please do me the favor and close the door once more after you leave." With a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

Kikyo unleashed her power and forced a barrier around Snape, pushing him into a wall, and held him there by sheer power alone. "I detest using my power like this but since you will not listen to words."

Snape struggled against the barrier "Release me at once I'll have you expelled for this."

"That won't happen. That fox demon is on my side. We are a lot of alike and it makes me cringe to think about." Kikyo replied

"So the animal is in on this as well why am I not surprised." Snape growled out as he struggles more to free himself.

"No one but one person has ever gotten out of my spirit barrier, so stop trying." Kikyo replied "I know everything."

The potions master stopped his fighting "So you know fine I can already see he's as arrogant as his father so I thought I'll take him down a few pegs before his ego grew."

"You're still jealous that someone else got the girl." Kikyo states, as she let the barrier go around Snape. "You're asking a first year questions, that he would know in his second year? I do not see arrogance in that? I honestly think you see something that is not there."

Snape sneered "What matters is it to you? You're as much a student here as potter and I know how he is raised as their golden boy, the savior bah I say what he needs is a dose of reality the world is not his."

"I am not a student as you think I am. You do know he did not know anything about being wizard until Hagrid came to get him? If sleeping under the stairs in a broom cupboard is being raised as a hero and savior then I want to know what makes a villain being surrounded by servants and treated as you're a god?" Kikyo remarks

Snape looks at her to see if she's lying but only finds truth "As if that matters he still has that same smirk of his father as if he cant do any wrong. Well I'll make sure he'll learn that he'll have to work with me."

"Sit down, did you not pay attention in Shippo's lessons when you were a student?" Kikyo asks "The past has a way of repeating and its repeating now."

Snape huffs at that "That furry chaos bringer all he ever did was encouraged potter and his friends."

The priestess relented enough to ask a hard question. "What would you do if Lily were resurrected but only wanted revenge against the one, she blamed for her death?"

"I would try and convince her there's more to life than revenge, she needs to be the mother that her child needs." Snape's face sifting as he talked about the woman he loved.

"But she would not truly be alive, and even she had to take in the souls of the dead to keep from dying again?" Kikyo asks, she didn't now know why she was asking questions about herself in the form of another. "Think on this, would she not curse you into another lifetime for even thinking the way you are about her son, unless you're playing double game here."

His face shifted once more "Yes she would she had a temper that storms feared but a heart so caring that the angels took lessons from her." Kikyo saw tears forming in the old professor's eyes.

Kikyo looked Snape in a way adult looked at another adult. "I know what it feels like to love someone, you can not have."

"What do you know of love you're a priestess vowed to never know of such worldly thing." Snape took in a shuddering breath "Now if your done I do have real work to do before my next class begin

"That is true, but not so in this lifetime, I am merely fulfilling a quest, however I fell in love with a half-demon through that it caused my premature demise." Kikyo replied, as she left as only she could. She left Snape wondering about that last part.

Kikyo didn't know why but she was being drawn outside, there waiting on her were two long, eel and insect-like creatures. They floated around her, as if they were enjoyed to bask in her presences again.

"I am not the same as I once was, my soul collectors." Kikyo informed "I do not need you as I once did." she reached out and touched one, unlike other demons or objects created by demons, they did not purify at her touch.

The two creatures hovered near her taking joy in her touch.

"I may have a use for you in this lifetime as well." Kikyo states "Your duty as it was in the past is to bring me souls, only this time, I will bless them and send them into the afterlife." she sensed someone coming up behind her, she turned quickly, "Who goes?"

The bushy haired girl stood up and came forward"What are those things." Hermione asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Soul Collectors." Kikyo answers, as she sent them off, to scout for newly dead souls to bless.

"But why are they here and how are you able to control them."

"They are here because they felt me and wanted to return to my service." Kikyo answers. "This is my third well fourth return to the world of the living, if you want to count my reincarnation as a second return."

Hermione just stared at them as they flew off so many things flooding her mind.

"My purpose here is to guide and protect Harry in return when I die this final time, I will reach the sacred place where all those who posses spiritual power reside after death." Kikyo commented

"That's a lot of pressure for one so young/old, now I'm really confused." Hermione hold her head in confusion.

"This body might be young, but I have the memories and emotions to go with them of someone who lived five hundred and fifty years ago." Kikyo replied, "That is how I got my priestess attire back, my memories of my first and third lives returned to me." she looked at Hermione "You are the one, who was looking for the toad on the train?"

Hermione just nods not quite trusting her voice just then.

Kikyo's eyes soften as she looked at the child in front of her, even if her body was a child itself. "Confusing me as well sometimes, I tend to forget that I am only eleven in this lifetime. Would you like a full explanation with some editing as to not give you nightmares?"

Hermione nods once more and takes a seat near Kikyo as she sits down as well.

The returned priestess started explaining about her first life when she started guarding and purifying the Shikon Jewel, meeting and falling in love with Inuyasha, and her first death then her return to life by Urasue. "So in the end, I died in peace and was able to get the chance to redeem my damaged soul and atone for my actions and here I am."

By the time she was finished Hermione was in tears.

The eleven year old priestess reached out and hugged Hermione to her, as she often done with her sister Keade.

After several minutes the crying stopped and Hermione looked up to her"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down like that but you had such a hard time till now and that's not even counting the possibility the harry maybe in danger."

"It is alright, and dark times are drawing near and I will be there to ensure that Harry is ready to take on anything that happens. I am his guide and protector even if he doesn't know it already, and between us, do not let that idiotic simpleton Ron insult you." Kikyo replies, she stood up, "Now I have to see a professor about what I can and cannot do as a protector."

Hermione stood up as well and dusted her self off "Harry is lucky to have you as his friend, no matter what happens, please remember that as well your friends first anything else second." With a wave she headed off to the Gryffindor tower.

"Friend? Harry is my first friend in all my lives as Kikyo." Kikyo replied softly, she never had friends in her lifetimes, since she taken the mantle of Priestess, the only person who came close to that description was Kohaku, but he need her to keep his jewel shard pure of Naraku's taint. She saw Inuyasha as someone like herself, someone not quite human, so she fell in love with him.

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: Reviews with real words would be nice, not emoticons<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first weekend of the school year, everyone was either just enjoying the warm day outside or in Kikyo's case, knelt down with a paint brush and ink and strips of paper.

Harry and Ron can up behind her and watched what she was doing.

"Could you please not try to sneak up on me while I am working?" Kikyo asks never taking her eyes off her sacred _sutras._

We weren't sneaking up on you we're just wondering what your doing. " Ron spoke first.

"I am creating a set of sutras to ward of evil spirits, or just make my life a little easier then carrying around my bow and quiver. I am still getting odd expressions when I carry my bow and quiver full of arrows into the Great Hall. These will be less of hassle to use." Kikyo explains, "its a talisman for those who do not understand the Japanese phrasing."

"Oh, I remember these your mum had a few hanging around the house, she didn't tell me why." Harry adds as they both watched her work.

"Except those do not work, as these will, when I return home, I will replace those with these. I put a little of my spiritual power in the sutras so it will keep out unwanted guests. And you may not like it, but I have plans for your relatives which a few professors agree with me on." Kikyo replies

"Like what, Kikyo, I may not like them but I don't want them hurt either." Harry states

Kikyo just smiled politely not saying a word, but she did set her ink and brush aside as if she was excepting someone or something.

The soul collectors came into the common room, carrying souls that were tainted.

Harry and the other students watched in shock and some fear as the two creatures flew closer to Kikyo.

Kikyo held out her hands as the creatures deposited the souls and floated around her, the priestess smiled sadly at the souls, before she purified them of their taint and sending them onto the afterlife. "may you find peace." she bowed her head in prayer.

Harry and a few others did as well. "Wow Kikyo, your powers really are great, how I can do something like that as well." Harry spoke in a small voice

"Unless you want to become something less then human, stick with being a wizard, Harry." Kikyo replied as she petted the soul collectors, and sent them off to amuse themselves. "I am able to purify things, I purified them of their sins in life, so they may find rest."

Harry shakes his head "Not like your pets but what you do bring peace to those lost souls."

"My pets as you called them are demons. Those weren't lost souls, they were newly deceased." Kikyo explains

Ron just stands there a look of confusion on his face"I thinks my brother said something like that once but to me it seems a bit to scary."

Harry just smacks Ron on the back of his head "What she does is not scary its a great service to the dead and you need to respect that. "

"Demons exist, look at that Hufflepuff girl, and Professor Higurashi." Kikyo replied "That is what I meant by being less human, when you're a holy being, no one sees you as person."

"I do Kikyo your still the same person to me." Harry face leaving little for argument.

Kikyo turned quickly as she sensed something, and it was a blue flame shaped as a fox. Her eyes widen as it was Shippo's way of summoning her. "I must leave right now." she picked up her bow and quiver from the corner, she had set them in and took off out of the portrait entrance.

She quickly made her way to Shippo's office door and entered the room.

Shippo stood at the window, his bushy tail quivering in fear. "I have gotten word that are some demons that answer to no one, and they are trying to make a name for themselves by killing the only active priestess, Kagome is safe, because her powers are dormant for the moment."

Kikyo froze at this "What they must be stopped such things are foul to the point of sickening."

Shippo turned from the window, his eyes were flashing between red and green as he tried to contain his rage. "You think I don't know that, the point is, they are tracking you. They feel your power."

"Then we must hide my power some how or convince them that its not worth their lives to try and find me." Kikyo states

"You are letting the child in your rule your thoughts." Shippo states "These demons want the human vs demon back in the light again, they grew tired of dancing to human strings. They want their power over the human race back."

Kikyo began pacing about the room "these demons are fools cant they see there time of rule has passed."

"Like I said, they do not answer to anyone let alone Sesshomaru, even I answer in and I have my own clan to protect, that is worse then anything I can think of at the moment." Shippo replies

The priestess falls into to a chair by the desk her head in her hand.

Shippo looked at the priestess without pity, remorse. "Maybe Midoriko did choose the wrong priestess, the Kikyo that sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree wouldn't even feel sorry for herself."

Shippo hear a growl come out from Kikyo. "How wrong you are fox, I'm not feeling sorry for myself." Shippo felt the air around her grow heavy with raw power "I was merely planning how best to deal with them."

Kikyo looked up all the determination of a centuries old priestess raging in her eyes, "Let them come, they will meet their end."

"Now that's the Kikyo; I heard stories about the one that the demons feared." Shippo's grin grew wide now knowing that the demons would face the true priestess of the Shikon jewel. Then he looked hesitant, "Lady Kikyo, those beads that Inuyasha had..did you make them?"

"Yes, I did." Kikyo answers

"if I can find you the beads, can you make another rosary?" Shippo asks, he hated thinking that Sakura could be like Inuyasha if her life was in danger.

"Yes I could but it would take some time to bless them." Kikyo answers

"Then please I need you to make a set for sakura before she does something stupid and get hurts."

Kikyo stared at Shippo like he was stupid. "I'll make them, when I have the beads."

Shippo nods and gives his thanks.

Kikyo left Shippo's office, her senses alert and her mind whirling in different directions all at once. She makes her way through the halls moving without a real destination or goal in mind. She went the castle doors, and placed a sutra on both sides of the archway. Then she went around the school placing more sutras around the outer wall as well.

Students watched as Kikyo placed her sutras. Some were curious others were sure, she was defacing the school, the ghosts that were content with their lot, rolled their eyes, they knew what she was doing, and approved. The students that thought she was defacing the school reported her to the professors but they did nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kikyo sat in the great hall, during her class time with Shippo, working on the rosary beads, she had gotten the supplies needed, and she was focused on her work. But she still kept her senses alert.

Just as she finished the last bead, she felt something strike her shield that she placed on the school.

Kikyo stood up and grabbed her bow, as she had her quiver already across her shoulder. She better look if not some stupid idiot might think he's brave enough to take on a demon, and not live to tell the tale.

Just as she neared the outer edge over her shield, she saw three overly large humans pounding on the barrier trying to get in.

Kikyo drew and knocked an arrow, "Looking for someone, orge?"

The creature looks down at her and gave an evil smiled. "Little girl, why don't you come out of that silly shield and I'll make your death a painless one."

The sparks that were caused by the orges, were drawing a crowd, Shippo kept the younger children back and growled at anyone who dared to draw their wands.

"I like my current life as it is now, so I'm going to say no." Kikyo replied as she fired the arrow, and knocked a second arrow and let it fly at the second orge while the first hit its mark.

As the arrows flew, they seemed to turn in to beams of light. The first ogre screamed in pain as it turned to dust. The second arrow hit its mark as well. Kikyo knocked another arrow, "Two choices, leave or join your fellows in hell."

"Very well little priestess I'll leave for now but this is not the last of this." He turned and ran off.

Kikyo eased the arrow out of the drawn position, and put it back into the quiver, "and he will be dead when he returns, I do not give another chance."

She turned around to see the crowd of students beginning to applause and cheer for her. Kikyo tilted her head in confusion, "I do not understand"

Harry ran up to her and hugged her tight "You saved us, Kikyo, you're a hero; thank you, thank you."

"They were not after you, they were after me. I am no hero." Kikyo replied unable to see why they were thinking she was a hero, when she was just doing as she was taught.

"It doesn't matter who they were after they would have hurt or killed anyone in their way so yes you saved us you're a hero."

"No, I am not. I will not argue over the fact." Kikyo states, as she walked off.

Harry just watched her as she left confused as to her reaction.

Shippo walked up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come with me, Harry. I wish to show you something."

Harry followed the professor wondering what did he wanted Harry to see.

Shippo led Harry to his office, and behind a shelf into his private chambers, he lit the torches, with blue fox-fire. There was a painting hanging above the fireplace, "Look at the painting, and no it's not the wizarding paintings."

Harry stared and leaned in the one in the corner. "That's Kikyo in her first life, I'm guess."

"No, that is not Kikyo. Kikyo died when she was eighteen years old, by a half-demon named Naraku, who was the Voldemort of the Feudal Era." Shippo states, "That was before I was even born. And I'm older than Professor Dumbledore."

Harry just nodded his eyes widening. "Okay I see that but why show me this."

"Because those are the real heroes, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara. Even Sesshomaru, but he was not present when the painting was commissioned." Shippo answers, "even I'm in there, somewhere."

"Fine I agree they and you did a great thing but so did Kikyo just now." Harry argued back.

"Kikyo was taught at a young age to slay demons, she's only doing what she was taught to do. Its her duty to protect those who can not protect themselves, so in her mind, and that mind has memories from over five hundred years ago, she is just doing her duty. I wouldn't be surprised if she finds the hospital wing, and tends the ill in there. Its her nature, and a hero dies young. She already died twice, would you want her to die a third time for being a so-called hero?" Shippo questions.

Harry shook his head 'no' at the thought of Kikyo dying scared him. "Fine, I won't call her a hero but ..." Harry pauses to clear his mind "She was a hero to me before this even happen and I'll do what I can to help her even if it means I'll have to stay away from her." His voice sad and low knowing powerful people don't ever have time for little people like him.

"Harry, do not trust anyone outside this school, now that we have active priestess again, it doesn't matter where she goes, Kikyo will always be in danger, with or without you." Shippo replies, "I am glad, we do not have the Shikon any longer."

"That's not going to be a problem nobody outside this school even knows or really care about me." Harry shakes his head once more."But I understand what you mean professor not everyone shows there true colors." Harry turns to head out the door and find a spot to think.

Kikyo was lounging in a tree, with her eyes closed as if she was asleep. She senses an aura pass by her, it almost felt like the dark feel of Harry went he hugged her in the hall. She dismissed it, thinking it was just something off about the school itself, seeing as it had its share of darkness. She was thinking about how foolish the students were reacting to her and how the school needs better protections.

"I am surprised, you could find me, Harry." Kikyo greets, "only Kagome could have made it passed my barrier."

Harry froze where he was and looked up at Kikyo. "Didn't even know you were there, I was just wondering around."

"That is the main point of a barrier, I wanted no one to find me." Kikyo replied

"Well if you want to be alone I'll respect that I got some thinking to do any way so I leave you to your thoughts." Harry turns and heads towards the lake.

"I was not thinking, I was reliving the last time, I placed a barrier to keep people out." Kikyo responds, "I assume that Shippo has told you why I do not consider myself a hero?"

Harry nods "Yes he told me." His voice barely a whisper his face held low.

"The only times, I looked forward to was teaching my younger sister Keade to take my place as Priestess of the region." Kikyo replied, "Then teaching the various village children of the places, I went once I was the walking dead. I do not count taking the souls of the dead to survive being worthy of the title hero."

"I can't say I understand cause I don't and probably never will but still Kikyo, you are a great person and someone I learned to trust, probably then only one I can but you have to understand as well they see you do great things and they will call you hero hell even before all this you were a hero."

"Do not look to me as a hero, the real ones are your parents, who died for something they believed in, they are the real heroes." Kikyo replied, softly.

Harry gave a sigh "I do honor them for all that they did and for how strongly they held on to that." He sat down among the roots of the tree and leaned on the trunk "But at the same time I don't want to be seen as a hero either like you where just know or Inuyasha and his friends in just want to be me even if I don't know who he is yet."

Kikyo looked up toward the sky, "I have thought this once before, so I will say it aloud, 'Once the red threads of fate have been tangled there is no undoing them.'"

Harry looks at her confused "You do know that philosophy stuff just confuses me right."

"I know that or this one you may understand, 'Your bed's made, now lay in it.'" Kikyo replies

"Even if I didn't make it and it was these idiots out there." Harry responds

Kikyo nods. "Everything here is so strange, and yet so alike to the world, I know and yes, I know that sounds strange enough coming from a child's mouth."

"From anybody else maybe from you seems normal to me." Harry chuckles at that.

Kikyo did not find humor in this, but then she never found humor in anything.

Harry stood up and dusted himself off "It's almost time for dinner."

"I'm not going." Kikyo replied

Harry just shrugs his shoulders "That's fine I see you later maybe."

Kikyo watched with weary eyes, as the boy left.

"You know, he sort reminds me of someone." a cheerful voice states,

Kikyo's eyes widen as she locked eyes with someone, she only had encounters a few times with. "Kagome?"

Kagome nods, "I find it funny, I am alive in this time, but I died in the feudal era."

"What are you doing here."

"I am see through, so I am a spirit itself, I'm just here to help you, anyway I can without making it seem like you're crazy. We are the same soul after all." Kagome responds

"I understand that so you can help me help Harry."

"Not really Harry, just stuff you don't understand about modern times." Kagome answers, "Just think about me, and I will be there for you." she faded

Kikyo nods and leans back in to her tree and just thinks about this new turn of events. After what felt like a few minutes she felt Harry aura once more.

"Yes?" Kikyo questions

"You been up there for most of the day and it's almost time for lights out are you staying out here?"

"Yes, I will be in before they notice, I am gone." Kikyo replied

"You know Kikyo keeping people at a distance could wind up hurting you more than you think." Harry offers before he heads back to the tower.

Kikyo looked toward the sky, "That is the way it has to be, I am not able to do my job otherwise."

"You do know you can have a life and still do your job right." Shippo's voice come from out of the woods.

Kikyo turned toward Shippo, and let down her barrier. "I tried once before and see how well that turned out."

"Times are different now and you need to interact with others to do your job better as well. Out there not everyone is going to see you a priestess but if you keep pushing people out they are gonna think you're a snob like that Malfoy boy just as bad as his father." Shippo points out to her.

Kikyo shook her head slightly, "I can not interact with them, they do not understand anything about the memories, I carry. They have never felt what its like to die, and be resurrected and then die again."

"That doesn't matter, Kikyo, to them you're a kid just like them, I'm not saying ignore your memories just don't rely on them solely can't you see what you're doing to your friend, Harry." Shippo looks straight in to her eyes. "Do you know what he said to me earlier when we talked he said the he was willing to do anything to help you even if that meant leaving you alone. But when those words left his mouth he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Demon, children do not kill. I have killed. They will not see me as a child." Kikyo replies, "What you are asking of me is not possible, I am not a child, they talk about boys, they gossip about anything their petty minds can think of, I can not do that."

"Have you looked at the news there are children have killed,children have done things the some demons find sickening as to the gossip and petty things. I'm not saying jump right in try listening try making friends with one of the girls outside the gaggle of hens." Shippo shoots back at her. "You say they wouldn't see you as a child is that it or is it you don't want to be seen that way. " Shippo stands to go to the castle once more "Just think about what I said that all I ask."

"Males no matter the race, do not understand." Kikyo sighed, she crossed her arms, and glared at Shippo's back. As the sky grew darker and the stars began to fill the sky. Kikyo sat looking at them and hearing the song of the night begin its melody.

The soul collectors came at Kikyo's mental summons, and wrapped themselves around her and carried her into the tower. Once there in the common room she saw a few of the older students just lounging around and talking about their classes.

Kikyo went into a corner, and knelt. Just watching, and trying to figure out what these people were all about.

For the most part they talk about their upcoming exams and what they would do once they graduated some talk about seeing family non the first break and an anniversary of some kind, some had long faces at this Kikyo even heard one offer a small prayer for the dead. For the most it was a normal conversation.

Kikyo couldn't for the life of her, even come close to making a few comments. She related more to the professors these children.

A voice from the past echoed in Kikyo's mind, "_We're so lucky to have such a talented and kind priestess in our mists, she cures our ails and cheers the children._"

The priestess frowned a little at that memory, it followed her killing a monk from trying to set her soul to rest. "I am tragic?" she whispers.

"Well with that outfit you are but then uniforms are uniforms but you shouldn't hide like that."

Kikyo turned to see who spoke it was an older male student.

"I am not hiding, I am observing." Kikyo replied softly. "and where I come from black represents death? Why would you want to wear something that marks of death?"

"To tell the truth, I really don't know but I simply hate the colors period." The male just carries on for a minute then stops. "Like oh my goodness, I never told you, who I am, Mitchell's the name; fashion and potions are my game." He offers his hand to her.

Kikyo stares at him in confusion.

Mitchell stared back "What the matter cat got your tongue." He gives a warm smile "let me guess you never met someone like me before."

"no cat has my tongue, and I have met someone like you which is to say liking the male gender, just not as uh..nice, I guess the word would be in this context." Kikyo answers, "I was raised to keep my voice to a gentle whisper."

"Okay in order then 1st that was a figure of speech, not literal. 2nd yes, I'm gay deal with it. 3rd Yes, I'm nice til you mess with my friend then I'm a total bitch." Mitchell calmly tick off his points on his fingers which Kikyo notices are painted Orange and blue. "but any way so tell me about your self all I'm hearing is gossip and want the truth."

"How about you tell the gossip about me, and I will confirm or deny it, because to tell you about me, will leave you with a headache for a few days." Kikyo requests

Mitchell smiles and gets comfortable and offer her a glass of water. "Well for one they say you are a priestess that been proven so no doubt there, they also saying that you and that cutie potter are friends and that you grew up together. No the funny I like is the you and him are already a couple." Mitchell laughs at this.

"I am a priestess, of that there is no doubt, and Harry and I are friends, or at least something like that, seeing as I have never had friends before, and no we are not a couple. I am only eleven." Kikyo replied "Harry and I are neighbors living across the street from each other."

This went on for a while with Mitchell telling and Kikyo confirming or denying the rumors.

Kikyo smiled a little before looking up shyly, "You really want to know why I think the way I do?"

"Of course, girlfriend. You simply must tell me inquiring minds want to know." The smile on the strange boy's face seems almost infectious.

"My chronological age is eleven but I have memories from five hundred and fifty years ago in feudal Japan." Kikyo replied

Mitchell gasps in excitement "Oh my goodness, so when you say you have an old soul, you really mean it. That is incredibly wild." Mitchell takes a deep breath to calm down "So thats why you were 'observing' before."

"Yes, because of my memories in my first life as Kikyo, I was a priestess and was seen as less then human, no friends, no suitors, I was to remain pure." Kikyo replied leaving out the part about her dying and being resurrected as a walking corpse.

"Well then we need to fix that quick a cute little girl like you should have a few good friends." Mitchell once more starts waving his hands around. "Now kikyo honey you stay right there I'll be back in a flash." And the bot runs up the stairs.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Inuyasha." Kikyo states as she remembered a few in encounters with the gay member of the band of seven.

Mitchell came back with a stack of magazines and placed them in her lap." Here you can have these to start off it will get to in the know at least and if you have any questions what so ever dont be afraid to ask me."

Kikyo thought for a second about placing one of her sutras on him to see if he had an evil spirit. She looked down and the magazines were titled teen witch weekly.

Mitchell stood up and stretched popping his back "Don't worry there are some muggle magazines there too. Well ta-ta for now I'm off to bed hopefully I'll catch Mario Lopez in my dream this time." With a wave he walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Kikyo held the magazines in her arms, as she came into the great hall. She calmly walked over and dumped the lot of them into Mitchell's breakfast.

Mitchell jumped up in shock and looked at the mess on his plate."What the hell, Kikyo; if you didn't like them you could have just told me." As he wiped the mess out of his robes.

"I do not need that, and I don't like hiding behind something I am not." Kikyo states as she looked at the gay student. "anyone else who does will never know if someone like them for them or just because of the cosmetics they slop on their faces." she turned and walked away "and the rumors that I have no sense of humor are false, I find that funny."

Most of the other students laugh at this as well. Some of the professors chuckled as well and some were shocked by Kikyo's actions.

Kikyo just walked away as she heard the laughter, and Shippo's laughter was the loudest. She left the hall and went over to the tree she was resting in the other day. She sat back in the branches still thinking how Mitchell could think that she was all about that kind of foolishness.

Kikyo just sat in the tree, just wondering about a lot of things, she knew she had a mother in this current life, but she still felt the deep sadness about her former parents that were killed during a raid leaving Keade in her care..'_I need to stop with the past memories, but I just can't, they make up who I am. Even before I had them back, they were still shaping me to be who I am right now._'

Sometime later, she heard foot steps coming over to her tree what see felt wasn't human in any way she could tell.

"Who goes?" Kikyo demanded

The being doesn't answer just move faster away from her tree leaving behind a feel like to much oil on the skin.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure that thing was but she was sure it wasn't a demon, and wasn't altogether human.

Later in the day near lunch she felt Harry near by going towards the lake again she looked and he had a small basket with him.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time by yourself at the lake?" Kikyo mentions, from her tree, which was close to the lake.

Harry jumps nearly dropping the basket. "Will you stop doing that Kikyo?" He growls at her gripping his chest "You trying to kill me. As to why I'm out here I just seem drawn to it."

"I find that highly unlikely, you are in prime health despite the meager meals you got with the Dursleys." Kikyo replied as she shifted to look at Harry. "as to why I am here, I have never spent any time inside and being in there just feels wrong." she looked toward Gryffindor tower, and smiled at what she saw. Her soul collectors, seemed to evolve during the centuries, so they took it upon themselves to play pranks on the twin pranksters of Gryffindor.

Harry looked over at what Kikyo was looking at and started to laugh at what he saw. "Kikyo, you want something to eat, I got some O-nigiri and some tea as well."

"No thank you." Kikyo replied "unlike boys, I do not eat all the time."

"I don't eat all the time just when I'm hungry plus its near lunch time."

"Still I am not hungry, or I am but I can not eat right now." Kikyo explains

"Why not is something wrong." Harry wondered hoping something wasn't wrong.

"I plan to mediate and I can not eat for my mediation." Kikyo answers

Harry just shrugs. "Fine, I leave you to it then I'll be by the lake for awhile if you get hungry."

Kikyo stared in disbelief "did he not hear me?" She saw harry sit at the shore just as she entered her trance.

-border between life and death-

Kikyo appeared as she once did but the border between the worlds had changed, it was a meadow with wild flowers, and in the distance she thought she could see the scared tree.

"Good to see you again, Kikyo." Midoriko greets, "What can I do help you today?"

Kikyo looked at the older priestess. "I renounced my position once but I doubt the Kami accepted it. I just need to know if I am still bound to Kami as my vows said I am?"

"No, you are not bound to the Kami in this life, you simply have the powers of a priestess to complete your task." Midoriko explained.

Kikyo nods "Why are you here?"

"My body was not properly burned, so I guard this border, I searched the souls that come in and see if they at least have one of the four souls that embodied me." Midoriko answers "Live by them in this life, Kikyo. You may just rival even me by the time, you are ready for the sacred place."

-end trance-

Kikyo left her trance to find herself in her tree once more and that the sky was darker.

The soul collectors were waiting, and they started flying around her, Kikyo disappeared. And the collectors flew into the common room of Gryffindor. There she found Mitchell writing a letter and several of the students studying to get ready for Monday.

Kikyo went up to her dorm and got her potions book out. She sat down on a sofa and began to read the next potion in class taking what ever notes she thought she might need. Kikyo read the results of the potion, and it would be bitter, she added a note to add mint.

"I wouldn't if you add mint the effect of the potion is cut in half."

"Not really, mint is just to add flavor or else you would be vomiting the potion back up due to the bitter taste." Kikyo replied without even thinking.

She felt a pair eyes look over her shoulder as she continued to jot down notes "By the way that was very funny with what you did to young Everson."

"Well he deserved it, I could have waited until there was fire going." Kikyo replied

She heard a chuckle "No . Then he wouldn't have learned not every on like those, what the word oh right, teenie periodicals. "

"Your guess is as good as mine, I do not that read that rubbish." Kikyo commented

"I agree but then again when i was your age most of us couldn't read in the first place."

Kikyo bit her lip, to keep the comment from surfacing. She couldn't help it, "when you were my age, I was sill a walking dead priestess."

The ghost actually fell through the sofa in shock and continued pass the floor. The common room was silent in surprise at the ghost reaction.

Kikyo smiled to herself, "Show the spirits right, not to assume things."

"Well thats the first time I ever seem sir nick lose his control like that well done firsty." The oldest of the students adds as he gets back to his report.

"I was not lying for the sake of being amusing, I told the truth." Kikyo comments, as she went back to her book.

Most of the students just shrug and get back to their work. While some pack up and and head upstairs.

Kikyo finished the chapter, and decided to try and sleep in the dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning started as it normally did and went that way till lunch when she was approached by Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" Kikyo questions

Hermione took a deep breath the began to as question about what happened with the orges and the difference of being a priestess to a witch.

Kikyo took Hermione's questions to heart and thought about her answer before speaking. "orges are demons, and those were evil, so I able to purify them, I used an arrow infused with spiritual power, its called a sacred arrow, I do not need a focus as a wand for my powers, I can produce barriers, I am purify anything with a simple touch, as long as its tainted by evil."

Hermione was writing her answers down and continued to ask more questions about the scraps of paper around the school and what her lessons were like.

"The scraps of paper as you called them are sacred _sutras_. They are just an easier way of dispelling evil spirits, and keeping evil out of the school. And my lessons, I just take History of Magic, Herbology, and Potions, waste of time taking Defense against the Dark Arts, when I am a Priestess who deals with dark beings every waking hour." Kikyo answers

"That does make sense." Hermione agreed then the both of them talk of things mostly the school.

Kikyo found herself talking with ease with Hermione, like she knew the girl all her life..which wasn't possible.

"So Kikyo think you might want to try and watch the flight class later this week?"

"Why are you worried about sky born demons?" Kikyo asks lightly

Hermione blushed and in a very low voice "to tell the truth I'm terrified of flying."

Kikyo looked at Hermione, "of flying?" she looked toward the professors' table and Shippo was overseeing the mealtime this day. "I am terrified of not living to see my nineteenth year."

"I can see it does sound silly compare to yours but the idea of all that open space between you and the ground just freezes me right up." Hermione replied but then turned quizzical. "And what do you mean your nineteenth year?"

"I am terrified of my past repeating itself, I died before I could reach my nineteenth year of life." Kikyo answers

Hermione gasped "That's horrible I can't even begin to imagine something like that."

"but as someone with more wisdom then I do said that I must live my life well this current one, with the four souls." Kikyo relents.

Hermione agrees and finished up her meal and heads off to her afternoon classes.

Kikyo sighed and just left her plate untouched, she just couldn't stomach eating the English food.

Shippo heard Kikyo sigh and made note to contact Sesshomaru for information about taxes on imported food stuffs, he was sure that it wouldn't be to much.

The day passed in relative peace. Even thou she still felt some eyes on her it was mostly from the Malfoy brat. Kikyo shrugged it off, and went off to her demonology class.

Shippo allowed her meditate and to practice her bow as always. "I saw you were talking to that one Gryffindor girl."

"Talking?" Kikyo questions "I do not consider answering questions that are more your area as a Professor to answer."

"Still I might consider that as a step forward if you continue talking with her."

"Fox, unless you want to be target practice, I suggest you don't push me." Kikyo states

"Easy miko, I'm not trying to push but encourage that is all."

Kikyo spun and pointed an arrow straight at Shippo. "Encourage? Try to encourage Malfoy from being an idiot, Do not try to encourage me to do anything, I do not wish too. I am not a modern girl, I will never be modern. I am reborn from the feudal era and none of you seem to understand that."

"Reborn from the feudal yes but you must adapt to this time as much any of us must adapt to any new thing."

"I have never adapted to anything, and I am not going to start now. SO LEAVE ME ALONE." Kikyo snarled out.

"Leave her be or do I have to find another demon to take your place." a monotone voice states

"No, my lord; there will be no need for that." Shippo bowed.

"Demons had to adapt or be wiped off the planet, what worked for us, will not work for a priestess, who needs to able to do her job without interruption. Which you are causing, she knows what happened the last time, she let her guard down." Sesshomaru states, but Kikyo found him slightly disturbing because he was wearing a business suit instead of his kimono and armor.

"Finally a demon who understands. And that is surprising to hear myself saying that." Kikyo states

"I was not trying to do such thing, my lord." Shippo replies

Sesshomaru stared at Shippo, as if he didn't believe a word of it.

Shippo stay silent waiting for the older demon to speak his mind.

Sesshomaru ignored Shippo but looked toward Kikyo, "I have two things to give you, lady-priestess. One is from Inuyasha's wardrobe, I thought about using it on more a problematic acquaintance of mine, but I figure you would want it."

Kikyo accepted the first package with a nod.

"The second is in the style of a priestess, but made from fur of the fire rat." Sesshomaru states, presenting Kikyo with fire-rat robes.

Kikyo looked at the fine robe and bowed in gratitude.

"Do not bow to me, you do not answer to me. You answer to no one." Sesshomaru states "Now, I must see Professor Dumbledore about some concerning issues that I have managed to learn about recently."

With that Sesshomaru left to meet with Dumbledore. Kikyo watched as the demon leave, then followed and removed her protections, to allow Sesshomaru entrance to the castle.

Sesshomaru passed by multiple students, the females and a few males oozed with arousal that made Sesshomaru's sensitive nose ache, but he didn't see any of them appealing at all. He stood at the entrance of the Head's office, and the stairs reacted to him without the password.

Sesshomaru went up to the office and entered without knocking. "Mortal, I see we need to have a talk."

Dumbledore flinched from the power that flowed off this strange man that barged in to his office.

Sesshomaru let his illusion go, and stood as a full demon, in a business suit.

The old wizard paled and began to mutter under his breath hoping to guard his soul.

"You are foolish. I am not the Angel of Death." Sesshomaru growled "I am that irritating Fox demon's true boss, he is here to protect those of demon blood in your walls."

Dumbledore gulped "My lord, how my i help you then." His voice still very unsteady

"Two things, I want to speak with you about the demons that I can't control, and that of young Potter, even his name has reached my ears." Sesshomaru replied

"I was not aware that young potter would matter to you as for the demons any information would be most useful indeed."

"I am not telling a damn thing about demons in general, because I do not trust you. But Young Potter does concern me, as I have ties to the human world as well." Sesshomaru states

Dumbledore blinked at the mild refute but quickly recovered "Very well then what of potter do you wish to speak of."

"What are you doing about his welfare?" Sesshomaru asks

"I left him in the care of his only family and gave them instructions to care for him as if he was their own son. " Dumbledore answered confused as to why it would matter to the demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, "And you never thought to check on him!"

"What do you mean i left someone to make sure the boy was well and that no one magical knew where he was."

Sesshomaru growled, "And you didn't check on the boy, yourself. Some leader of Light you are. Even my half-breed brother had more sense."

The wizards eyes flicked over to the array of magical tools on the far desk to see if they were still working" Of couse i kept an eye on the boy but none of us could get to close for fear of the dark wizards finding where he was." He countered.

"None of those trinkets, would tell you if his own relatives for abusing him, now would they?" Sesshomaru questions

The wizard was shocked by those words he fell back as if he was slapped.

"I have been watching Lady Kikyo since Shippo told me about an active Priestess' return. I have seen the boy, and even I can tell he's an abusive victim." Sesshomaru states

"No, it can't be." The wizard mumbled to himself repeatedly his brain refusing to believe the facts.

"Just watch him around others, he seems to be skittish, the only he really trusts is Kikyo." Sesshomaru states, "Until I deem otherwise, the boy will be declared as my ward." he turned and left.

Dumbledore nods. "I will do as you say and inform the other professors to do the same."

Sesshomaru went directly to Shippo to inform the fox of the decision, to which Shippo replied that it was about damn time, demons got into the spotlight again with magical affairs.

Sesshomaru simply nods then leans forward to the fox demon letting his aura wash over the fox.

"Alright enough with the power trip, I know you're stronger then me, I'll protect the boy when he's here." Shippo states

"Not only the boy. Fox, I want you to stop pushing the priestess, she'll find her own way soon do not rush the matter am i clear."

"Yes." Shippo replied as his own aura was crushed on the weight of Sesshomaru's, "I guess I was trying to hard to make her fit in with the others."

"Yes, you are to let her come to you if she has questions answer them if she has concerns listen to her but do not push her into the modern world till she's ready." The demons voice was like ice to the fox's ears

Shippo nods. Meanwhile a nosy half-breed fox demon was listening in on her protector's meeting with the demonic leader. She ran off to inform the Priestess and the Boy Who Lived.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura sniffed out the two, "Kikyo, Harry, guess what I just learned!"

Kikyo just looked up while harry kept his head down looking at his potions book.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Demonic Clans has decided to take Harry in as his ward." Sakura told the two. "and to let the Priestess come to terms about this era by herself."

"Lord who a-a-and why would he care about me?" Harry stammered out not looking at the half-demon girl.

"Sesshomaru, is a powerful, I mean super powerful Dog demon, he is older then even Dumbledore." Sakura answers, "And when he decides something, its his way or no way. The last ward was Lady Rin and that was five hundred years ago."

"I remember the girl." Kikyo comments

"I-i-i still don't see why he wants me as a ward Kikyo's the better choice since she's more of your world then me." Harry stammered

Sakura visibility curled into herself, as she felt the demonic aura of Sesshomaru, her Lord. Coming to where they were.

"If you're going to talk about me, might as well do so to my face, young ones." Sesshomaru states as he came into the great hall where the trio sat looking at the demon, two in awe, one with indifference.

Harry could tell this was an important man his mind was telling him to leave now and not bother them.

"Stay where you are, Harry Potter." Sesshomaru insisted, "I believe I am drawing a crowd."

Harry slumped down into his chair "yes sir" in a low quiet voice. Harry once more tried to make himself unseen and forgotten by the demon.

Sesshomaru sat on the other side of Kikyo, she looked at him and him at her. "I personally want to thank you for saving my ward Rin all those years ago, and your scent has changed as well, but you still have the slight fragrance of graveyard soil."

"You are welcome, Sesshomaru." Kikyo replies, "I wouldn't let the evil side of Doctor Suikotsu kill a child even if I just like him."

The Great Hall slowly emptied out leaving the four alone in the room.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention on Harry, "I'm old not stupid, you are trying to make me forget you are even here."

Harry's head snapped up "Oh no sir i can't such things I'm not as powerful as you or kikyo."

"My power is nothing, I have lived for a few centuries." Sesshomaru states

"And mine is what was born with just as you were born with magic." Kikyo commented "And I agree with the Daiyoukai."

Harry shook his head wishing they would stop looking his way" My lord its plain to see kikyo or sakura is more in need of your time than me." Harry half pleaded.

Sakura scoffed "No disrespect intended to you, my lord. But Harry, I don't need Sesshomaru's time, wealth or power, I have Shippo as my guardian, Father chose Shippo to act as my guardian before he followed mother into battle."

"You are dismissed Sakura." Sesshomaru states

The half-demon girl left the room heading back to her House. Harry paled he knew if Kikyo wasn't there he would have ran long ago.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo, "She is young, but she doesn't need me, she has her mother in this lifetime, who I will meet shortly to inform her of what Kikyo truly is, but you need me more then ever."

"What the Daiyoukai is trying to say, is that he will take over as your guardian, he will see what is best for you." Kikyo supplied "He has the power, contacts, and wealth that I do not."

Harry was stunned by this "But why sir I'm not important I'm just harry."

"And you are also an orphan with closed minded relatives, I have been spying on both of you for sometime." Sesshomaru responds.

The wizard blushed knowing how his family was with him."It wasn't to bad sir and it got better after Kikyo moved in. "

"A little better, now that I know what I'm sensing when I look at the Dursley home, I can make some guesses as to what it is." Kikyo muttered low enough for Sesshomaru's acute hearing to pick up.

Sesshomaru made the mental note to speak with Kikyo later about her theory as to why Harry was placed with vile humans.

"Really, my lord; I'm not worth your time, I'm honored but I'm just a nobody here." Harry tried to argue with the demon."Plus with kikyo near by my life is a lot better."

"I believe you are." Sesshomaru responds, "I have taken over numerous corporate business ventures in all three worlds, you are not going to win this argument." he turned his head toward the door, and seen Shippo poke his head through.

"If I may?" Shippo questions

Sesshomaru nods his permission.

Shippo walks in to the room and sits near Harry. "Harry, do you know why I am teaching here? Other then to inform magical children of demonic existence that is?"

Harry shakes his head 'no' his face clearly confused.

"Because I have never harmed a human in my five hundred and seven years of life, when I was younger then you, and demons age differently then humans, my father was murdered by demons called the Thunder Brothers. Then I met Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome raised me, she's the reason why I don't hate humans, and the reason why Sesshomaru-sama chose me to take the post of Demonic culture and heritage." Shippo answers, "I was raised by a monk, a demon slayer, a half-demon and a priestess, that is an odd sort of family."

Harry nods still very confused. "Still I'm. ." Harry's voice trailed off he just sat there looking at the floor.

"You are not a nobody, everyone knows your name, even your name has reached demonic ears, and I'll eat my tail if I'm wrong but you are destined for greatness, you have been mistreated and I think its time for your so called caregivers to get a little mistreatment back, wouldn't you agree, Sesshomaru-sama?" Shippo states with a slight growl.

"Yes, and I have the solution already in the works." Sesshomaru agreed

Harry looked at the two demons "Your not going to hurt them are sir."

"I won't lie to you, if this was the feudal era then yes. I have grown and changed with the times, so no, but I will own everything that they think they own, I will harm their wallets." Sesshomaru replied

Harry gulped "Umm sir may i please leave." Harry squeaked out.

Sesshomaru nods, "Yes, I wish to speak with Kikyo about matters, I rather you were not privy too."

Harry quickly stood and all but ran out the room.

Kikyo watched him go, "Somehow, the poor thing doesn't know what love is, and he's as dear to me as if he were my younger brother."

Sesshomaru nods "Really we must discuss this matter another time."

"Tread carefully with that one, Daiyokai." Kikyo warned "But what do demons know of blood-wards?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head in thought and began to tell what he knew of blood-wards.

"Somehow that house is protected by wards of blood." Kikyo states, "Which is why Harry was placed in the Dursleys' care or lack of it."

"Hmm that is a small problem but that will dealt with quickly as well." Sesshomaru answers

Kikyo nods, "This is strange for me, my memories are telling me that I should have an arrow aimed at your heart but my child-instincts are saying to trust you because of the fact you are nice. I wish I had chosen to stay an adult..."

"Well i rather you didn't." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Kikyo didn't mention the adult memories in her child mind was overwhelming. "whatever you say, now I think I must go to the dorm."

"Yes i see and i do have to make sure certain plans are followed as well." He stood and bowed.

Kikyo made her way back to the Gryffindor House and muttering about demons and priestesses working together was insane.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was a Saturday and Harry woke up feeling as if yesterday was a dream. Kikyo was up and staring at the fireplace.

Harry came downstairs wearing the only decent set of normal clothes, he had. "Oh-hi oh Kikyo-Chan." Harry greeted.

"Hello, Harry." Kikyo responds, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Well I must tell Sesshomaru to get your measurements from Madam Malkin's." she returned her glaze to the flames.

"No, no thats not needed my clothes are just fine." Harry waved his hands in the negative.

"Harry, give it up already, you need clothes that fit and Dudley's castoffs aren't form fitting." Kikyo states, "The Dursleys don't think of what is best for you, and I'm only a child in body. My mother in this lifetime has no legal say in this world nor do I for that matter, Sesshomaru does even if it is by fear."

"Oh please Kikyo don't i don't want to be a bother." Harry's face darking with a blush. Just as a owl flew in to the room.

Kikyo went over and petted the owl, and took the letter from them. "You are not a bother, so stop with that thinking, you have repeated that phrase so often, I am coming to hate that word." The letter was from Sesshomaru letting her know that a book would be sent to her about blood wards. Kikyo nods to herself and folded the letter and placed it into the sleeve of her kimono.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Harry asked

"I was planning on speaking with Sakura, there is more to her that I like to know." Kikyo replies, "She is the first half-fox that I seen."

Harry nods "well Ron was going to teach me how to play chess."

Kikyo nods, "Alright."

The two head on their separate ways. On her way to hufflepuff, she heard the voice of Malfoy talking to the others in his class. "The school is falling down letting demons and half-demons in."

Kikyo looked at Draco, "Be wary of demons, they have more power then you." she continued on her way and waited until a Hufflepuff student came to the entrance and she asked for Sakura.

Sakura came out and greeted the priestess. They both head off to the courtyard to talk.

"So you're half-demon, just which parent was which?" Kikyo questions

"Mum was witch, dad was a demon." Sakura answers "They met while mum was on a job in Japan."

"Which is why your named Cherry blossom." Kikyo surmised

"Yep. Bit of a shock for him when he found out that he wasn't the only with magic." Sakura laughed

"I can imagine your mother was shocked as well."

"Nah, Mother seen a great many things here at Hogwarts." Sakura replied

Kikyo looked like she wanted to ask something, but she didn't dare ask.

Sakura tilted her head "Go ahead, you're not the first, but you are when it comes to asking."

Kikyo reached out and rubbed Sakura's fox ears.

Sakura blushed as the priestess rubbed her ear. " So soft." Was all she said.

Kikyo's mind drifted off into a different place and time, as she pictured a half-demon boy with fuzzy ears. She blinked and shook her head, taking her hand back.

The two of them talked for a few minutes more then sakura had to leave as she was meeting the twins to help with a prank.

Kikyo wondered and went back up to the tower and set to work on the subjugation necklace. There she found the common room empty save for some younger students studying from different books.

Kikyo took her tray of beads and settled onto the couch, and stared at each one blessing it and sliding it onto the thread chain. She got over half way done when she felt that dark feeling pass by her senses once more.

"What is that I'm sensing?" Kikyo questions herself to which she didn't have an answer. She tried to continue but her mind kept floating to that feeling. She shook her head, even if she did have the power to stop whatever this was, she didn't know what it was she would be risking herself and her power. She finishes the chain and gets ready for lunch just as harry walks in with his head held down.

"Now what?" Kikyo questions

Harry just moves faster going straight to the boys' dorm. Kikyo hears the door slams and something hitting the wall. The priestess looked at the incoming students, "Ron!" she stood up and went straight for the red haired boy.

Ron paled as he backed himself to the wall wanting to run right then. "Um yes, Kikyo, what can I do for you?"

"What is wrong with Harry?!" Kikyo demanded "He didn't even look at me when I ask him what was wrong."

Ron swallowed then took a deep breath. " It was Malfoy; he was teasing Harry about the fact that he's not going home for the holidays then mentioned that may be you were a hired guard pretending to be his friend then Harry belted him but those two goons got harry first."

Kikyo finally noticed that Ron had a black eye and his face was swollen as well. "Go to the infirmary, before I drag you there myself." she left the tower.

"B-b-b-but Harry's worst and I was going to take him there as well." Ron protested.

Kikyo didn't turn back, she was angry and her power was crackling around the edges. She found who she was looking for in the great hall surrounded by the other Slytherin students all laughing and talking as if nothing happened.

"Malfoy! I think you're going to need a hired guard!" Kikyo snarled her power stinging the air around her and anyone with a trace of demon blood felt fear. Sakura stood up and ran to Shippo, who was braced against the wall, his eyes bleeding red in fear of his life.

Malfoy noticed the reaction around him as his two goons abandoned him. "What do you want little priestess?" Malfoy snarled at her.

"Little?" two voices seem to sound from no where, "Then you have no idea who you are dealing with, human."

He looked around to see where the voices came from.

"Sesshomaru, and a wolf...what odd company to keep." Kikyo states

"I heard there was a new priestess i had to meet her." the wolf demon answered.

"Damn wolf, she's not that new." Sesshomaru growled, he stalked passed Kikyo unafraid of her holy power, and picked the blonde boy up by his robes, "You smell of blood."

Malfoy struggled to free himself but the strength of Sesshomaru was to much "Let me go Potter's the one to blame."

"YOU will never be in the same room as my ward, do you understand me? And I don't believe a word you are saying, you reek of someone who lies a lot." Sesshomaru snarled With that he dropped the brat. "Priestess where is my ward.?"

"Gryffindor Tower." Kikyo answered then she whispered the password so low only a demon can hear it.

Sesshomaru entered the tower looking for his ward. "You, where is Potter?" He asked a student in the common room.

The student just pointed toward the boys' side of the dormitory.

He went up the stairs and found Harry's scent in one room, he opened the door and found the child curled up in a corner of the room.

Sesshomaru walked up and knelt down next to Harry, as he had with Rin, he lifted the boy into his arms, "Why didn't you tell one of your professors?"

Harry struggled for a minute "Don't trust adults never listened before." He didn't look the demon in his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up with Harry in his arms, and walked out of the dorm, and followed the medicinal scent to the infirmary.

Kikyo felt Sesshomaru increase in demonic power, Shippo, Sakura looked up as they felt it and both left the room with the Priestess following. They all reached the hospital and found Harry resting on one of the beds and Sesshomaru sitting by his bed softly growling.

They saw the nurse at the far end of the room with several potions on a tray looking afraid to near the duo.

Kikyo rushed forward, her child-memories pushed back in her mind, this was the adult, who tended to the wounds of the villagers, she set about treating, Harry's wounds.

Harry's injuries were worst than when his cousin caught him it looked as if he tried to fight back. She quickly bandaged his cuts and used the salve to easy his bruises.

Shippo's tail swished in anger, "Who did this?"

"Malfoy and his henchmen." Kikyo answers.

Shippo nods and left the hospital wing, intent on having a heart-to-heart with a certain Slytherin Head.

Harry groaned as just as Kikyo finished wrapping his arm up "uhhh k-chan did Dudley get me again."

"No, Draco Malfoy did, and I think his Head is getting an earful from an angry fox-demon." Kikyo answers, as she sat beside Harry.

He looked down at his body and chuckles "If i keep this up, I may need to get you a pager. Hehe."

"If this keeps up, I will not reach the sacred land because you're going to drive me insane first and foremost." Kikyo responds

Harry grips his side in pain as he laughs.

"I see nothing funny." Sesshomaru comments

Harry looked over to the demon lord and nearly jumped out of the bed in fear. "My lord, I'm sorry; I didn't mean any disrespect it's just something, I've told Kikyo for years before we knew she was a priestess. "

"I was always a Priestess, I just couldn't remember." Kikyo states as she brushed aside Harry's hair, and her fingers touched his scar, she drew her hand back as if something shocked her.

"Kikyo, what happened what made you jump? " Harry asked.

Sesshomaru stood up, "I need something from my chambers." he left.

Kikyo watched him go before standing up and taking Sesshomaru's place in the chair, the young girl watched Harry confused, '_I know I sense a dark aura but I can't pinpoint which place its coming from and whom._'

Harry just laid back down "I'm sorry Kikyo I don't mean to make you worry but what Malfoy said just pissed me off."

"About me being a hired guard? Or me not being your friend? If I am a hired guard then I am not getting my money's worth. Because Dudley isn't the challenge that a guard needs." Kikyo replied "That Malfoy is a piece of work."

"Its not only that but he implied as well I know your my friend but he ... never mind " harry turned his head away and looked out the window.

"What? I wish to know the reason, why I should put him on my list of people to dislike." Kikyo tilted her head in question.

"He also implied that you were as aunt petunia called 'a lady of the night you only after the potter family money."

"He is a fool, I didn't know you had money. Not that I would want it anyway, and how would even know what that kind of person is anyway?" Kikyo questions, "Do not listen to him, if he starts anymore stuff like that, I want you to tell Sesshomaru, or Shippo, then them deal with that idiot."

Harry just wrapped himself tighter in the blanket "I know but he just so ticked me off."

Kikyo was about to say something when Sesshomaru came back in with an old sword attached by a sash at his side.

Harry saw the sword and stiffened at the sight and tried to move but his wounds wouldn't allow him.

"Enough of that boy, I am not going to kill you. Even if this sword could, it doesn't cut." Sesshomaru states, as he gripped the hilt of the sword in his left hand, '_Heed my will, __Tenseiga__._' he looked at Harry and seen the demons from the underworld on the boy, but they weren't after the boy's soul. '_This is strange, indeed._' Sesshomaru frowned "I do not want to see Mother anytime soon, but I do not know what is going here."

"Sesshomaru what is it that you see?" Kikyo asked.

"Demons from the underworld." Sesshomaru answers

Kikyo's eyes harden. "They won't take Harry's soul without a fight."

"You are mistaken, Kikyo. They are not after Harry's soul, they only go after those that have died. And he looks alive to me." Sesshomaru responds

"Then what do that want why are they gathered around him?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't asking the same question." Sesshomaru growled

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru, what are you both talking about?" Harry asked his voice low as if afraid to ask.

Both sets of eyes looked at Harry.

"This sword is called the Tenseiga, I have another one but this one was passed down to me by my father, to teach me compassion of all things." Sesshomaru answers "Also I can hear you."

The young wizard's face darken with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"Enough with the 'My lord' crap, I get enough from Jaken, my annoying retainer." Sesshomaru states

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" Harry squeaks out hiding his face.

"Don't apologize, I am nothing like your relatives. The only who can put me in my place is my mate and be glad she isn't here." Sesshomaru states with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry slowly tries to stand once more wanting to leave the room. "I need to go get ready for my next class Snape wants a three page report on that potion on Monday."

Madam Pomfrey came over, "no, you're not, you're staying here until you're healed."

"I'm fine ma'am I've had worst really can't fail my classes this soon in to the year." Harry argued back.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry with an expression of 'I am not taking 'no' for answer.' "You do not argue with me, young man."

"She's right, you are staying here. You can barely move as it is." Kikyo agreed

"Kikyo, all I need is just a few minutes more and I'm fine, work needs to get done can't be lazy."

Kikyo looked at Harry, "You are not going anywhere and I mean it. YOU are not being lazy by getting healed." she stood up and left the hospital wing.

Harry flops down. "there's no winning with her, is there sir?" Harry asked Sesshomaru.

"There is no winning with females in general." Sesshomaru responds, "But she does have a point, and I wouldn't get in her way when she sets her mind to something, even I know not to mess with a Priestess with more power to lay me out flat."

Harry chuckles then grips his side "Your right sir, I should now better she always win."

Madam Pomfrey went back to her potions and got one for a dreamless sleep, and went back over, "Take this, it will help you sleep."

Harry quickly drank the potion and drifted off.

The next time harry woke, he was still in the infirmary but he saw Sakura napping in the chair by his bed.

Sakura's ears twitched as she heard movement, she yawned showing two canine teeth that were longer then normal. "Hello, Harry."

Harry gave a small smile "Sakura, how long was I asleep?"

"Day and a half, and you're excused from classes while being in the Hospital wing." Sakura answers, "I've been here since then, but my Professors don't care, if I'm in class or not. Because I'm ahead of everyone."

Harry tried to get out of bed but Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and held him down.

"I know you had a rough childhood, Harry but this castle and those within it are your real family, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are friendly with each other, and Slytherin have a bunch of idiots, there are a few nicer ones in there but they are overshadowed by the idiots with wealthy parents." Sakura states, her emerald eyes glittered as she spoke, "I'm the only half-demon in Hogwarts, and I get tormented a lot by them."

Harry still tried up "Doesn't matter so far only you and Kikyo and lord Sesshomaru are the only ones that want to know me."

"I know the reason, Sesshomaru took an interest in you." Sakura states, as she put more pressure on Harry's shoulder as a half-demon, she was stronger then a normal human girl. "And fighting a half-demon is stupid, so lay back or sit up, because you're not getting out of this bed, if forced too, I will tie you to that bed."

"But my work, I'm much better really I don't want to be here now."

"I am a demon, and I can tell you're still in pain, and what part of Excused from classes, didn't you understand, and half of Gryffindor wants to loan you their notes." Sakura replied "Listen to an older student, stay in here and avoid then tender mercies of the greasy bat."

Harry just sits up and muttered something under his breath about annoying foxes.

"I heard that. My ears aren't just for decoration." Sakura grumbled "At least I have human feet unlike Shippo, he has a fox's feet but then again he has more practice at his fox magic, then I do at mine."

"Why are the females in my life so stubborn?" Harry groaned in to his pillow.

"why are the males in mine think they are indestructible?" Sakura retorts "Just give up, and let someone else worry for a while. You'll keep your sanity that way. So want to know why Sesshomaru decided to be your benefactor?"

Harry nods hoping to learn more about this strange demon who forced his way in to Harry's life.

"This was about five hundred years ago, mind you. Sesshomaru was young back then, and he wasn't very nice, his name means Killing Perfection, but he lost his arm in a battle with his younger half-brother a half-demon named Inuyasha." Sakura began as she told Harry about how Sesshomaru met Rin and how she adopted him.

Harry listened to the story and all was falling asleep once more. "Sakura stop trying to put me asleep I slept enough already."

"I wasn't trying to put you to sleep, but healing takes rest, no one at this school aside from me, Shippo, and the other demons are fast healers." Sakura replied, she looked toward the window, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Harry asks

"Its a full moon tonight." Sakura answers automatically, "Another reason why I am in here."

Harry tilted his head confused "Whys that Sakura-sempi?"

"I was born during a full moon, so every full moon, I turn human for the night. All half-demons have their weaknesses. When we're powerless." Sakura explains, "My senses are dull right now, my body can feel when the time is growing closer."

Harry nods still looking very confused.

"My father was of the demon fox tribe, Shippo's their leader, my father met Mother and they fell in love, and nine months later, they had me, so I am half-demon and half-human, my demon side rules over my human blood except on the full moon." Sakura answers

"Okay I see now, i can use the company anyway."

"The hospital wing is my hideout during my human time. Aside from Shippo, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey and now you, no one knows about my human night." Sakura replies.

"What human night I don't know what you're talking about." He deadpanned.

"I just told you, you idiot." Sakura growled "I turn into a full blooded human! No claws, No ears, No Bloody Powers!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Harry stressed

Sakura stood up and went to the other side of the hospital. "You are a moron, Who is going to believe you about demons anyway? We're under the Stature of Secrecy law as well, only if we break it, we don't go to prison, we die by Sesshomaru's hand."

Harry paled and swallowed "I don't want that to happen."

"But then rules are made to be broken, We still have demon slayers, all descended from Sango and her younger brother Kohaku, and a few others people that decided to live by the Slayer's code." Sakura states

Harry shakes his head "Don't explain it to me to confusing me."

"Fine learn to swim the hard way, you're going to learn it any way, being Sesshomaru's ward." Sakura states

"Never learned to swim in the first place." He joked.

Sakura crossed over arms and jump onto a bed, and pulled her knees to her chest. She leaned her head on her knees, as she waited for the sun to set.

Harry just laid down once more and closed his eyes." Night Sakura-sempi."

Sakura just let her body pulsate as she turned human. Harry slept once more as the night passed into day.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was released from the Hospital once both Madam Pomfrey and Sesshomaru were satisfied that his wounds had healed enough not to cause a stir, Harry had noticed that one of his classes that he had not been too, had finally started that day.

Harry walks in to the class room and saw that the room was very open and the air smelt of jasmine tea.

"Welcome Harry, you're the first to arrive." Shippo greets

"Hello Professor Shippo its good to see you." Harry responds

"Take a seat, any where will be fine, I don't use desks in here as you can see. Kikyo will be arriving to assist me with the class shortly." Shippo explains

Harry sat down and got ready for the class.

Kikyo walked in and nodded toward Shippo and took a seat on a pillow that was arranged for the teacher and his assistant. Little by little the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked in looking around the room, in curiosity.

Harry and Ron sat near the front and waited for the class to begin.

"First off, let me tell you that I do not accept House Rivalry in this class, if you so much as speak one foul word to another student in my class, I will toss you out and you will land in the Black Lake, I will let the merfolk and the giant squid sort you out." Shippo states, "Now, what have I forgot, I have my robes, so I'm not running around naked as the day I was born, the students are here as well as my assistant, so what could be missing?"

"Umm Professor Shippo where are our books for this class?" Hermione questions.

"The books weren't they on the list of supplies?" Shippo asks innocently,

"No sir nor was this class in fact." Hermione answered/

Kikyo just gave a small smile.

"This class was indeed on your schedule, it said TBA: To Be Announced, but Dumbledore didn't announce it, I always start this class at the first week of school, I don't see the point of start class, on the second day here." Shippo answers, "as for books." he snapped his fingers, "Fox magic!" the leaves he placed around the pillows, formed a puff of smoke before turning into books, "You think, I would really forget books?"

Hermione stared at the books "but how that level of magic is near impossible." Harry just smiles and Kikyo just stares at the class judging their reactions.

"I am not human, Miss Granger. That level of magic would be impossible for human magic user, but not for me." Shippo explains, "Now the first lesson, was my practical joke on the first years, which the Weasley twins have been trying to get me back for since they were accepted here, and so far nothing has worked for them." Shippo looked toward Kikyo. "Now if my assistant for this class, would like to stand and address the class while I write on the blackboard, I would appreciate it."

Kikyo nodded and stood up, "I'm sure some of you are wondering how I am the assistant in this class, while I am only a first year myself?"

Harry and Hermione both raised their hands.

"Yes? Ask both of your questions and I will try to answer both if I can." Kikyo responds

Shippo wrote on the board listing different types of demon categories.

They both look at each other. "Is it because you're a miko." While harry dropped his hand.

The class was coping the notes on the broad. While harry just watched the fox.

"Yes, I will handle the section on the Monks, Priestesses, Priests, and Slayers, since Shippo doesn't really know about them only what he has learned through out his very long life." Kikyo answers

"I didn't say to write down the board yet, this is just an outline." Shippo states "There are two classifications to demons, some are so powerful they have a human form, such as myself, others do not."

Harry raised his hand once more to ask a question.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Shippo acknowledged

"Umm professor Shippo is lord Sesshomaru one and his brother as well." He squeaked out.

Shippo turned to face the class, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama is a demon, his power rivals even my own, which is why he is known as a Lord amongst demons, while his brother was another creature all together."

The class continued on with the students asking questions about the demons and about the priestesses as well till the bell rung.

Kikyo felt tears in her eyes, as the class brought memories of her first life with Inuyasha to the surface.

Harry saw this as he was one of the last to leave the room "Kikyo you okay something you want to talk about." He asked trying to be as supportive to her as she was to him.

"Remembering fond memories with a past loved one, is all." Kikyo answers, using the sleeve of her haori to wipe her eyes.

Harry looked at his friend "You're sure that's all it is?"

"Yes, remember I am a child dealing with adult emotions and memories." Kikyo states

"Okay Kikyo but if you ever need to talk I'm all ears." Just then his ears change to fox ears. The ears began to twitch as Kikyo talked.

"Shippo, I am going to place a rosary around you." Kikyo states

"Ah it just a joke Kikyo,Harry doesn't mind and i think the ears look good on him."

Harry reaches up to touch the ears and screams "Shippo not funny I'm not a fox."

"How would you like to be sealed to a tree just like Inuyasha was sealed?" Kikyo questions threateningly.

"Fine, fine you can't take a joke."

With a puff of smoke the ears were gone, Kikyo nods and went on her way. Harry heads of to his other classes just glad the ears are gone. At the end of the day harry heads back to the dorm to find a large box sitting on his bed.

Harry was unaccustomed to having packages, and unsure about who it was from and why. He noticed there was a note on the box with a strange seal on it.

Kikyo was working on her essay for Potions, and sensed something was troubling Harry, she stood up and went up the boys' side of the dorm, and knocked on the door.

Harry opened the door and saw Kikyo "Hi Kikyo, what's up?" He asked holding the note unopened in his hand.

"I sensed you were troubled about something." Kikyo replied

Harry blushed and let her in to the room "Its this box and note i don't know who sent it and why to me?"

"May I?" Kikyo questions

He hands over the note and steps out of her way.

Kikyo looked down at the note, "Well the note is simple enough, its from the House of the Moon. Which means the package is from Sesshomaru."

"Why would he do that?" Harry wondered looking confused and reached to open the box.

Kikyo remained silent as she thought, she watched Harry opened the box, and there neatly folded and pressed lay clothes.

Harry began to lay the clothes out on his bed when he was done he saw he had an outfit for almost any occasion and then some. "Why did he do this its to much."

"Open the letter, and see." Kikyo replies, holding out the letter.

Harry opened the letter and began to read, he was half way done when the letter dropped from his hands and he ran out the room.

Kikyo followed Harry and found him in the empty Great Hall. "Harry, I have know you for years, you do not have to hide from me."

Harry just huddled himself tighter to the corner and all she heard was the same words over and over "they care ,they care."

Kikyo sat down beside Harry, and placed her arms around him.

Harry looked up to his first friend "Why why do they care, you, my lord, even Shippo why?"

The tears were falling fast as if a dam broke behind his eyes.

"Because you are worth being cared for, I know the Dursleys have tried their hardest to prove other wise but they are wrong. They are jealous that you have power and they do not." Kikyo replies, "As for Shippo, I believe he sees himself in you, I have spent time with him to learn about what happened after my second death, so I know more about him then I should. He grew up with his mother and father, but he was raised by his friends, as for Sesshomaru, I believe you remain him of his little human girl, I can't remember her name..."

Harry just laid his head on Kikyo's shoulder "I know you told me so but to see it and touch it."

"Can't really touch it, but I understand." Kikyo replied, she pulled out the note, "You mind if I read it?"

Harry gives a small nod. He wipes the tears off on his robe.

Kikyo unfolded the letter, and read.

_Harry,_

_These are hand-me-downs from my son, who is roughly your size, arguing is a moot point at this time, so deal with it. I am away from the castle for a few weeks, for business and family matters, I have planned to move my family to our winter estate near your school, I wish very much for you to come and Kikyo as well, if you like, I will be back at Hogwarts in a few weeks if not by Christmas. _

Harry straightened his robe. "The clothes; I can accept but to invite me to their home its to great an honor."

Kikyo looked at the letter, "It was nice of him to invite me as well."

"I'm a commoner, he's a noble, important people dont have time for small things like me." Harry muttered the last part.

"He's not that important, and he's not a noble as the humans see it." Sakura states coming into the great hall. "Sesshomaru-sama is only important to us demons or half-demons."

"Don't lie, he's a very important person you saw how everyone reacted." Harry turned to face the half-demon his face still broken.

"Just because he's known as a business man in the human world." Sakura states, "Other then that, he's just a husband with pregnant wife." she walked over, and sat down on Harry's other side, "You are the reason, I scented salt water?"

Harry wiped his face once more "I'm sorry I don't normally act like this." He face darkened in embarrassment.

"You are kinda adorable when you blush. But I'm seeing a wolf half-demon." Sakura states "And you're far to young for me."

"Baka no kitsune" harry muttered to himself. His face darkened even more.

"Nah, I'm not stupid." Sakura states before gently ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry flinched from the touched. "Sakura p-p-please don't "

"Get used to it, we'll going to see you acting like a normal kid by the year is over." Sakura states as she stood up, "Now I have to try not to faint in class, Snape should really learn to scrub his classroom walls once in a while."

Harry snickered and gave a small grin "You all say I'm worthy of care and I wonder what i did to earn you all but I'm glad I did." He muttered once more.

Kikyo shook her head. "Running into my backyard helps."

Over the next few weeks, harry formed a friendship with Ron Weasley and during Halloween saved Hermione from a troll, and found something odd going on in the school.


	16. Chapter 16

DarkPriestess66: Spoiler alert for Demons of the Past and Future!

* * *

><p>During that time Sesshomaru came back to the school.<p>

"I will see the child for myself, I am pregnant not disabled, you ignorant dog!" a voice exclaimed one evening during dinner, it was a female voice and she was not a good mood.

Shippo snickered as he heard the shout, "And moody as ever when she is with pup."

Harry stiffened at the voice.

The hall all turned to look at the entrance as four figures walked in. Sesshomaru appeared to be put in his place but he still glanced at his mate from time to time.

"Honestly, Sessho, you think I was pregnant with our oldest instead of our third by the way you are acting." The woman laughed as she looked around, she was wearing a maternity dress, "Hello, I am Maria."

Sakura stood and walked over to the group "Lady Maria, its good to see you once more."

"Now what have I told you to call me since you are within Shippo's protection?" Maria questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive me, I mean Aunt Maria." Sakura responds, before being hugged by the dog demoness.

Two children watched from behind their father's legs.

Sakura squealed "My little cousins, how are you doing." she pulled them into a hug.

Shippo stood and walked over, before pouting.

"That pout would have worked a few centuries ago, young fox." Maria scolded

"All I want is a hug, unless I am poaching on someone else's territory?" Shippo questions, he rolled eyes.

Maria just smiled and gave a hug to the fox.

While the two were hugging, Shippo explained about Kikyo being reborn again. Maria released the fox demon, and went over to the only one to stand out among black clad students. "So Kikyo, what do we owe the pleasure of your rebirth to this time?"

Kikyo points to the far end of the table at Harry, who was once more trying to hide in the group.

"We will speak of past matters later." Maria whispered as she walked over to where Kikyo pointed. "Well stand up, or scoot over, either way will be fine with me."

A space was made for her near Harry as the boy tried to sink in to the bench. "M-m-m-my lady you honor me." Harry squeaked out.

Maria looked over her shoulder and around her, "I don't see my mother-in-law around here?"

Harry snickered then covered his mouth quickly "I'm sorry I meant no disrespect."

"It was a joke, I except laughter, the only one I still call 'My lady" is Sessho's mother, and I have been her daughter-in-law for quite some time." Maria replied, as she looked at the boy that her mate decided was worth his time, and therefore hers as well.

Harry looked over to Kikyo for help and then over to Maria, he sat a little straighter in his seat "Forgive me, I'm being rude my name is Harry its nice to meet you, Maria-sama."

"Maria is just fine, I am not noble by birth, only by marriage or mating whatever you wish to call two demons who decided to stop being confused about each other and just be together." Maria answers, "And I know who you are, Harry Potter via Sessho."

Harry just blushed "I want to thank you for the clothes and the invitation to your home, i was going to send a reply back but a bit of madness happen not to long after the clothes came." Harry chuckled then dropped his eyes from the glare Kikyo gave him.

"No problem at all, young one. Its not problem at all." Maria replied

"Maria, a little help here." Shippo begged

The demoness turned and laughed as the twelve year old twins were climbing Mount Shippo.

Harry stood and went over to them. "If you quit climbing my teacher, i know where's a stash of chocolate is at if you find it." He bribed the twins.

Maria stood with some effort and walked over, she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I call this payback, Shippo used to climb over us when he was a kit."

Shippo pouted "Only you and Kagome."

"Mother doesn't allow us to have chocolate, because she doesn't want to deal with hyper activeness." the boy states "I'm Yasha."

Harry couldn't fight it any more he began to laugh. In between breaths, Harry spoke "Well your mother is right and I'm Harry." He turned to the other twin "and your name is?"

The girls look at Harry's eyes. "Your eyes are pretty, I like them." She smiled "my name is Alison."

"But you can call me Ali are you our new pack mate" She asked.

Harry jumped back at that confused by the words.

"Alison!" Sesshomaru called sharply. "That is not a question to ask someone you just met."

"But papa, you told us about him and he's wearing Yasha's old clothes." The girl explained.

The boy nods in agreement.

Sesshomaru growled and the girl looked at the floor.

"Just because he's wearing your brother's old clothes, doesn't mean anything as of the moment, your father and I will discuss the matter, so for now, you two are permitted to explore but stay where you can scent Shippo's trail. Do not leave the castle grounds, or else." Maria reasoned

Harry quickly recovered from the shock "If its okay with your mother and father, you can explore with me since I haven't seen all of the school yet myself." He then leans over and whispers in their ears "I think the grown ups want the kids out the room."

"Its part of their lessons, and one thing, you must learn about demons, we have acute hearing. I do not want anyone exploring outside of Shippo's scent trails." Maria states, giving her pups the maternal look of 'do as I say or else.' she placed a hand on her slight bump. "Please for my sanity be the perfect one." she teased.

Harry stood straight up. "Of course, ma'am. I didn't want them to get trouble, I just figured we'll all go exploring, that's all." Harry blushed as he hope to not make her mad. "Plus, I'll would like to get to know them before I visit your home."

"If you're hoping to make mother mad, you don't have the experience." Yasha commented bored

"Yasha, no, you don't say that and import... " Harry snapped his mouth shut then froze scared once more.

"What was that?" Maria questions sweetly.

"Nothing ma'am, I'm sorry, I spoke out of place." Harry's voice was soft that only the demons heard.

"Children, attack Shippo." Maria mock ordered as she looked at Harry, "Walk with me, it has been some time, since my last visit here. I wish to see the courtyard again."

Harry bowed "Yes ma'am right this way." And lead the demoness out the room. "Harry heard the twins ask Shippo why he smelt like fear.

Sesshomaru watched them go, "She's going to get her way again."

The two entered the court yard and Harry lead Maria to a shaded spot by all wall. "Here you are, ma'am. "

Maria sat down, "So that's what my feet look like, I was beginning to think, I was floating to get around." she patted the place next to her, "Sit, I think we must have a talk, no?"

Harry reluctantly sat down "I don't know what you mean." He stared at the ground.

"What I mean is, My darling mate and I stress the word darling, has drop you into a world you know nothing about." Maria states, she looked up at the sky. "I didn't know I was a demoness when I first met Sesshomaru all those centuries ago."

Harry slowly turned to look at her "You didn't know you were a demoness but..." he drops his head down once more when he sees maria looking at him.

"my birth parents place an enchantment on me when I was a infant, and I was placed with humans, so for the longest time, I thought I was human, so I have more compassion for humans then any full demon born, except for my children that is." Maria explains, "And it is alright to look at me, I don't bite."

Harry shook his head "I guess but its just both you and lord Sesshomaru are important people your being far to kind to me." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Save the important people stuff for someone who cares. I don't, I mated Sesshomaru because I fell in love, not because he's a demon lord." Maria scoffed

"Doesn't matter rules say better people shouldn't waste their time on people like me I'm nobody just Harry."

"Who's rules?" Maria questions

"My aunt's and uncle's It's the top three they gave me." Harry explains the other rules to her as well.

Maria looked appalled at some of those so called rules, and she didn't know if it was because of her surging hormones or because she was a sucker for human children, she reached out and pulled Harry to her in a maternal hug. The only kind a mother gives best.

Harry stiffened and Maria heard the boy's heart rate sky rocket as Harry started to hyper-ventilate.

"Please Maria-sama let me go." Harry pleaded

"No, you're long over due for some motherly tender loving care." Maria replied as she continued to hug the forlorn child, who was trying to place a emotional great wall of china in between himself and those who started to care about him.

"Miss please this is not right i don't get hugs ,i don't get gifts, i don't. .. " Harry's voice fell he couldn't fight it he began to cry in to maria's dress.

"You poor little love starved child, you deserve all that, and the ones who didn't do so, are stupid." Maria replied gently as she held the child to her.

"No, I don't deserve nice like my lord or you, i don't deserve friends like Kikyo, Ron or Hermione. I'm broken damaged, no one wants that." He muttered to the dress.

"You are not broken." Maria replied gently combing her fingers in Harry's hair.

"Yes i am broken little harry sitting in the dark nobody likes him nobody cares." He half sung to the dress.

Maria stood up with Harry in her arms, as a demoness, she used her strength to carry the eleven year old back into the castle. Sesshomaru seen her walk in with the boy and went over to her, they both encircled the boy with parental caring.

"No stop please just stop" Harry half argued again. The other demons and Kikyo joined in and hugged the boy as well.

"I repeat arguments are moot at this point in time, you're worse off then Rin bless her soul ever was when she came to me." Sesshomaru states, as he patted the boy's head.

"Papa why is Harry fighting with you and mama don't he want hugs?" Yasha asked looking very confused.

Sesshomaru looked down at his son, "There are some humans that abused their relatives, Yasha. Harry is one with such a family, he has never gotten hugs or kisses, as you and your sister have, we try to raise you better then how we were, or I was."

The twins were shocked then they were angry "But papa, why Harry's seem nice he even wanted to play with us." Ali growled her demon aura leaking out.

"Control your aura, Alison." Maria states "Before you get stung by Kikyo's holy aura reacting to yours."

"If we knew why, then we wouldn't have such a problem, most of us cured the half-demon prejudices, but humans are slow to learn even if they evolved as species." Sesshomaru replied

The girl stopped and took a deep breath then looks towards Harry " Papa can Harry be in our pack we could love him right?"

"That is for him to decide, we were given free-will for a reason." Sesshomaru answers

During all this some how the child in question fell asleep with a real smile on his face Kikyo was glad. "Sesshomaru, your wife did a great thing this is the first time i ever saw him smile in his sleep."

"She's a mother, what can you except, and she's a better one then mine." Sesshomaru replied

Yasha look to the hall a growl on his lips. "Go away, he's sleeping; Get to your beds." Trying to sound like his father.

"I agree." Dumbledore announced

The hall quickly emptied out leaving the strange group alone in the room harry resting in the great demons arms like a doll the rest just smiling at the cute picture this was.

"Yasha? Would you play protective brother for us, I would like it if you would agree to spend the night with him in Gryffindor Tower." Sesshomaru requests

The boy looks at Harry and nods "I will father no one will hurt Harry while i watch over him."

Kikyo took Maria carrying Harry to Gryffindor Tower, and gave the password. Maria carried Harry up to the boys' dorm and changed his clothes and tucked him and Yasha into bed. She kissed both of them on the forehead. Yasha being a year older made a disgusted expression, but the mother knew he still loved his 'mommy kisses.'

Harry snuggle down in to his bed and unintentionally pulled Yasha in to a hug. Harry let out a content sigh and fell in to a deeper sleep

Maria went back out and looked at Kikyo, "I'm not sure whether I should be concerned or pleased about you being here, Priestess Kikyo."

"I was give a chance to redeem myself and to help guide Harry to a happier life the fact that we became friends is just a happy bonus one, I'll never regret." Kikyo answered her eyes protective.

"I think my brother-in-law would have been happy to know you were given a second chance at life that was your own choice." Maria replies, "I must seek out my mate and speak with your Headmaster, pleasant dreams young priestess." she left noticing Alison hiding behind the couch, "And would you find someone were for Alison to sleep. Seeing as she's hiding right now."


	17. Chapter 17

The adults were in Dumbledore's office the following day, Sesshomaru stood beside his mate, as she was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, as she was given a chair to sit in due to her condition.

Dumbledore was looking in worst shape than when Sesshomaru last saw him. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Maria, this is indeed an honor how may i be of service?"

"Not so much honor as an intervention." Maria answers, she held her hands over her swollen torso, "What I have learned is that Harry presents all the signs of neglect and seems to fear those in authority, that seem young enough to deliver punishment."

Dumbledore sighed " Sadly I have seen it myself since Lord Sesshomaru pointed it out to me at our last meeting and I've been trying to fix that problem with the priestess' help but i fear that may be many years of work." The headmaster's eyes were down casted in shame.

Maria looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes pleading.

"There is a way to solve this, but I doubt Harry will be willing." Sesshomaru states

Dumbledore's head snapped up "There's a way to help him tell me if it won't harm him more then I'll convince him that its for the best."

"We understand he is under blood-protections, but that is little to what we demons have figured out during the centuries." Maria replied "Its basically binding a human to a demon's bloodline. We will become the child's blood-parents, any children will become siblings."

Dumbledore thinks on this. "Yes,yes this would work and I'm sure he would agree to this just have to get Kikyo on our side as well he would listen if it came from her."

"Which would mean we will get his school reports, we will be the ones with say in his life, no one else will." Sesshomaru states, "So if you're thinking you can get on all good side, that is slim to none."

Dumbledore simply nods agreeing with the two demons knowing full well he made an error with the boy's life so far.

* * *

><p>While the adults were planning the upgrade in Harry's life, Kikyo was in the hospital wing, listening to Madam Pomfrey curse Snape verbally while he was not there to defend himself.<p>

"Why not try medicinal herbs?" Kikyo questions "Some even taste better then Professor Snape's potions."

The nurse stopped in mid rant "Really, you think they might work and if so can you retrieve them for me since your knowledge is better than mine."

Kikyo nods, "I just need baskets, and a few helpers, and permission to skip classes. I might find the herbs around the school grounds, I'll try not to go into the forest."

"I think I can arrange that just tell me who you want and I'll clear it with Professor McGonagall. "

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sakura." Kikyo responds, personally she wanted to leave the red head out but Harry would be disappointed.

"Very well by tomorrow you'll have them and all you need to gather everything." Madam Pomfrey agreed

Kikyo nods, "Thank you." she turned and walked out of the room, her soul collectors joining her just for the company.

She found Harry walking the halls his face red as a Weasley's head muttering to himself.

"Hello Harry, what seems to be troubling you?" Kikyo questions

One of the soul collectors floated over and circled Harry, trying to figure out what why there demons from the underworld on him.

Harry stopped and looked at his friend "You know exactly what's wrong you where there this morning first i wake up to me hugging Yasha in my bed the that little fireball Ali glomp me calling me Otouto."

Harry quickly looks over his shoulder down the hall " Yasha, I'm fine, you should go play not follow me every where."

"Harry, Otouto means little brother." Kikyo giggled

"I'm older then you, Harry-Otouto." Yasha states, "I'm twelve."

Harry sighs feeling very stressed out. "I understand that but your following like your the kid brother and all I'm going to do is just heading out to the lake, i don't need another shadow Inu-kun. "

"He's protecting you, genius." Kikyo commented "By orders of his mother no less."

Harry just groans muttering something Kikyo didn't hear but had Yasha giggling.

"Oh, by the way you're helping me tomorrow." Kikyo changes the subject

Harry just waved his hand still heading down the hall. Kikyo swore she heard Harry's voice in song as he turned the corner.

Kikyo watched a little annoyed at the fact that Harry just waved her off.

Maria reached out with her demonic aura to find Kikyo, and she did, she followed and found her staring in the hall, "Kikyo?"

"Yes Maria-sama what can i do for you."

"Its Maria to you, you hold standing all on your own. But I must speak with you about Harry." Maria replies

Kikyo eyes narrowed "What about harry do you want to talk about?"

"You know him better then I do, right now. But Sesshomaru and I have come to an agreement that solves a problematic dilemma of Harry's current home life." Maria answers "What I'm trying to say, is that we wish to adopt him into our family line."

"Very well living with you would definitely be an improvement than his current life. So why ask me?" Kikyo responds

"For the reason, he doesn't trust us very much, as a child in body you can talk to him as his equal well, I'm just an adult in authority, I would ask Shippo but he has never seem to grow up." Maria explains, "He listens to you."

"So you want me to convince him to agree to the deal correct." The miko had a sly smile on he lips.

Maria looked innocently, "I'm just an expecting mother, I would never do anything like that." she winked "I'll even call off the guard dog."

"Very well I'll talk to him at lunch I'm sure he'll agree to it." Kikyo responds

Maria nods, before walking off, intent on finding a snack.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch everyone was eating but two were not there. Kikyo looked around trying to find her charge.<p>

Maria looked on from the staff table, worried; Alison was sitting with the Ravenclaw table but Yasha wasn't there.

The lunch time passes and harry and Yasha still hasn't shown up.

Maria stood up "Alison, stay with Shippo." she went out of the hall in search of her sons.

Shippo looked at Dumbledore, "I hope you have a funeral policy, because if Yasha is harmed, Maria is going to kill the one responsible."

Dumbledore just pales at the thought and says a small prayer that everyone is safe.

Kikyo quickly follows as does Sakura. A few minutes of searching soon leads them to the lake by a large oak where the trail ends.

Maria sniffed the breeze, and couldn't place their scent. She was beginning to grow frantic with worry. "Yasha, Harry!"

"Mom just five more minutes please I'm sleepy." Yasha called back.

Maria sighed "You get your butt down here, before I come up after you, you had me half frighten to death!"

Yasha climbed down with Harry behind him looking both sleepy and very afraid.

Maria gathered both boys into her arms, kissing and lecturing them at the same time.

"Mom/miss " the two groan out.

Maria then sent the boys up to the castle, Yasha felt he was going to get it from his father for putting stress on his mother.

Kikyo went up to Harry and bonked him in the head."What is it with your obsession with heights. "

They both enter the great hall trying not to be seen by the head table.

Alison launched herself at her twin, growling and nipping at him, while Yasha struggling under her weight, but understood, he had frightened her needlessly.

Harry just jumps out of the way fearing he was next.

"She won't do that to you, she's teaching him a lesson." Maria explains, "its dog demon custom. Be lucky, she is staying in control and not transforming."

Harry jumps once more surprised that Maria was behind him.

Maria just placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Sessho ordered them not to put too much stress on me, he's just worried about me being with pup again." she placed her other hand on her bump.

Harry nods "I'm sorry ma'am its my fault he was just following me. I didn't mean to cause you stress."

"He wasn't just following you, he was following a command of his alpha female." Maria replied, "dogs don't run in packs that often, but we do speak in pack terms sometimes."

"Yes ma'am still I'm sorry i caused the stress so if someone should be punished it should be me."

"No, he's the one who should have told you to come back inside." Maria responds before walking and issuing a deep growl and Alison stopped and rolled over on her belly, baring her neck.

Yasha followed suit as well.

"Good you have learned a lesson, never do that again or else, your father will be one in charge of your punishment for worrying me." Maria states her voice held a note of command, before she knelt down and held out her arms, both pups stood up and ran into their mother's arms.

Harry ate quickly only eating half the food the others ate and then tried to slip out the room before anyone really noticed.

"Harry." Kikyo states "I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Kikyo anything at all and sorry about this morning i was a bit annoyed you know i enjoy helping you out."

Kikyo explained the solution of Harry leaving the Dursleys as she understood it and waited on what Harry thought out it. "That is if you can think you can handle being the son of two demons."

Harry thought about it then spoke" I have to think some more about it but it sounds good to me did they say when they need an answer from me."

"No, the other option is still open, letting them treat the Dursleys as they have you, but this one at least you could have parents that will think of what is best for you." Kikyo answers

The boy stood still for a time. "Kikyo, you really think this is for the best? They would treat me like their son and not some burden like my family did?"

"Harry, to be honest with you, that is not a question, I can answer." Kikyo answers, "I don't remember if I had encounters with Maria, but this Sesshomaru is different then the one, I had encounters with during the Feudal Era." she tilted her head with her eyes closed and brought forth the memories of the Feudal Era and her encounters with Sesshomaru. "It seemed to me, that he was aloof but was warming up to caring, if that little girl, Rin. I think her name was, had something to do with that."

Harry grabs Kikyo's hand "just tell me you feel like i can trust them and I'll agree to it."

"I'm a Priestess, so my first instinct is to say 'no' just because they are demons, but knowing them as parents to their own young, I would have to say yes. The choice isn't mine, its yours. I mean, just ask their children, if you're not sure." Kikyo replied "Its a double standard coming from me."

"Fine tonight I'll talk with them but I want you there as well." Harry replied, as an afterthought. "Yasha, you heard that right?"

"Loud and clear." Yasha confirmed as he looked around to ensure that no one was overhearing them. He came forward to join the two of them, "If it helps, mother and father are really good parents to us, they are strict when they need to be, but other wise, they are very loving to us and to each other."

"Look Yasha I know your parents are nice and all but this is a lot to think about we'll talk tonight please just the four of us. Till then we'll wait okay ya-kun." Harry replies

Yasha nods, but looked up as he felt something, "Mother wants me, see ya." he turned and ran off.

Harry shakes his head "What have I gotten myself into."

"You can always go back to the Dursleys and be their servant boy?" Kikyo questions

"No thank you even that baka malfoy doesn't deserve that." Harry replies

Kikyo shrugged "Well lesser of two evils, if you ask me."

The bell for the next class sounds and Harry smiles "Time to go. See ya later in the common room."

Kikyo nods and went off to her own class.

* * *

><p>The day passes and then after dinner the four meet in the common room in the far corner away from everyone.<p>

Maria leaned against the corner stone, she was tired.

"Yasha, Ali I want you both to be honest with me, tell me about your home life."

"Which home?" Alison asks

"Your normal home, how many homes do you have." Harry looked at the twins.

"Two or three, the third we've never been too but Father says, his father built it for his human mate." Yasha answers, "But they won't go there until the pre-destined paths meet or something like that."

Harry sighs and sweat drops " Doesn't really matter just tell me how my lord and lady treat you, what a normal day like."

"Just as I said before, what do you think they leave us alone for longer periods of time? I don't lie." Yasha replies

"Our normal day, we wake up, we eat breakfast with mother and father, then father goes into meetings, either with demon or human business. Mother takes us out to the gardens to work on our tracking skills and then takes us for rides on her back, if she feels up to it." Alison answers, "Then we have tutoring, then father spends time with us mainly reading in the library."

"Then twice a month, we have father-son and mother-daughter days, or the opposite." Yasha adds

" But what about chores or if you do something wrong."

"That depends on who catches us wrong doing, if its father, he judges us based on what we did, like that one time we got into a fight with the visiting panther tribe cubs, father was mad and he took us to the dojo, and lay us out flat." Yasha answers, "Chores, we just clean our rooms, we have servants for the other daily life."

"Mother's rules are we can get away with anything that she hasn't done before." Alison adds

Harry was silent thinking about what the twins said, he took a breath and them ask the next question " Tell me if i do join your family, how do you feel about it and please be honest."

"Hello, we're already calling you brother." Yasha commented "What does that tell you?"

"You should hear the argument about the gender of the sibling-to-be." Alison adds

Harry ducks his head "i thought you two were just teasing me." He mutters just loud enough for the twins to hear.

"Why would we tease you? We have more fun picking on human brats, like that Malfoy. He tries to befriend me." Alison questions. "He doesn't know but we can scent a fake from a mile away."

"Okay I've decided." Looking over to Maria he stands and walks over to her looking nervous he speaks up "I'm ready Maria that is if you'll have me, okaa-san." Trying out the word for the first time.

The twins heard this and ran over to Harry and wrapped there arms around him with smiles on their faces.

"As you can see, I let them convince you." Maria replies, "Now I must go inform Sessho, of the decision so he can go find the right people to trust."

Harry slowly returns the hugs his new sister and brother give him still unused to being touched in a good way. "Kikyo thank you. "

"Why are you thanking me?" Kikyo questions, "I didn't do anything."

"You did the one thing i really needed you to do." Harry give a smile and for once i reached his eyes Kikyo could see harry was happy.

Kikyo was confused all she did was convince him to talk to the demon twins.


	18. Chapter 18

The adult dog-demons were sitting outside by the lake, Sesshomaru's head was pressed against Maria's growing belly, as he listened to the heartbeat of his unborn pup.

"Oh Fluffy, this is the first time, we spent just by ourselves, since the twins were born, we were always so busy." Maria commented as she combed her fingers through her mate's hair.

"I'm just glad, Dumbledore agreed to allow our pups to attend classes for the duration, while the winter palace is cleaned and prepared for us." Sesshomaru replied, the demon potions master, a close alley of the Imperial family had agreed to make the potion, without a death threat. And it would be ready with two weeks, a perfect time, cause school would be out for the holiday.

"I still hate the name you gave me but yes it has been to long." Sesshomaru complained half-heartedly.

"Its been five hundred and five years, get over by now." Maria laughed, as Sesshomaru moved up from her belly, to nuzzle her neck. "By the way, have I told you today, Happy Anniversary?"

"The twins seem to enjoy having apart of the family and the boy is adjusting as well." Sesshomaru adds in thought.

Sesshomaru kisses Maria and whispers "Happy indeed." and nuzzles her once more.

The two mates just enjoyed the morning together, while not caring about anything for the moment other than being together.

* * *

><p>Later that day during lunch, Harry walks up to his new parents and with a nervous expression asks "Okaa-san, Inu-san, I was wondering if you both would come to my next match this weekend and watch me play?"<p>

Sesshomaru and Maria looked at each other confused for a second, "Match?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, the next quidditch match, I play seeker on the house team." Harry explains.

Maria looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm up for a game, it might be fun."

Sesshomaru nods in agreement.

Harry's face lit up in joy then hugs the two in a random gesture then jumps back afraid, as if he went to far. He moves back over to the table and sits with Kikyo and Yasha on either side of him and Ali in front their conversation continuing where it left off.

* * *

><p>At the game, that weekend, Sesshomaru, Maria sat in the professors' box, while their pups were in the cheering section of Gryffindor students.<p>

As the teams took the field, Everyone saw the difference in the Gryffindor's seeker cause along with the school sports uniform on his back, he had his new family symbol sewn on to the back of his robe.

Harry neared his spot on the field and gave a small wave to his family smiling brightly in their direction.

Sesshomaru and Maria waved back, while keeping a close eye out on the other two members of their family.

The twins were cheering loudly for their little brother and at the same time sending glares to the other side of the field at the Slytherin sitting area.

The game was going smoothly until Harry's broom wasn't in his control anymore, Maria's heart nearly stopped as she seen her adopted son fall off his broom, hanging on with one hand as the broom bucked and wriggled on its own.

A short time later, they both caught the scent of Hermione behind them then the odor of burning cloth as they saw Harry regain control of his broom in time to catch the snitch with his mouth, as he nearly swallowed it.

Maria was the first to jump from the bleachers, as she sailed through the air as only a demoness could, she reached Harry before the crowd of students even blinked twice. she knelt down and checked him over for injuries of any type.

Harry looked around nervous not knowing how to react to this situation " Mother, please I'm fine." He whispers hoping he doesn't get smacked for it.

"I'll be the judge of that one, I'm a mother and its my job to protect my young, and that includes you now. So deal with my fussing over you." Maria replied as she stood up and held out her hand. "I'm a lot nicer than I was back in my younger days, remind me to tell you about them sometime."

The boy groaned but couldn't hide the happy look in his eyes as the rest of his teammates land and surround him offering congratulations at the catch and the win.

Maria stood back with a small smile. she saw Hermione and walked over to her. "Nice save, young one." she went back to her mate.

Hermione just stared in shock at being caught then just nods and joins the rest in the cheering for Harry as he is carried of the field and towards the school.

The professors and the two demons followed but didn't join in the students' celebration, Sesshomaru went to talk with Dumbledore, while Maria just rested on the school steps. She soon noticed the scent of Kikyo behind her "You should know that was no accident with Harry's broom someone cursed it." Kikyo's voice was cold and hard. Maria knew that the old priestess was now on the hunt for the person who casted the curse.

"You might be surprised when you suspect a questionable person, do not go looking for someone you think is the person responsible and find out you're wrong. Naraku had many shapes, so does this fiend." Maria responds. "Of that we both know too much, it feels that Naraku is back in a different time and body or at least the demons that made the vile wretch."

"I agree and I will not make the same mistake twice but it seems to me as if this being was not as smart as Naraku and i hope to trap him soon." The priestess confides and turns back to the school.

This is the only time, Maria wished she didn't conceive the pup growing within her, but she still loved the creature, even if she didn't know if it were male or female. She placed her hand on her abdomen and looked out wistful of the days long ago, when she used to fight demons with her friends. She witnessed the whole Higurashi line be born, she watched as her little Rin blossomed into a beautiful woman and then go onto marry a man of her choosing, she watched Sango and Miroku's children grow and have children, and she was sure she would never have sound times with her human friends. She even managed to see Inuyasha and Kagome's children once and awhile until that side of the bloodline thinned out, the only legacy of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru and her children.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sat with his house mates, while watching the post owls fly in, and not seeing Hedwig, but that wasn't to be excepted, he never got mail. But he did notice, something was off about one of the birds, and it wasn't an owl, and it landed on Sesshomaru's arm.

Maria reached across Sesshomaru's chest and grabbed a leather bound box, she stared at the bird-creature before it flapped twice and flew out the window without a backward glance or morsel of food.

Harry leans over to Hermione and asked " What kind of bird you think that wad and what did it bring?"

"I never saw one before." Hermione answers

Alison over heard and came over, "Its a new species of demon, they aren't really that smart, so we use them as your post owls. They just appeared like fifty years ago, so we don't really know why, but it bonds with a strong demon. That one bonded with both momma and papa."

The witch's eyes seemed to glow with curiosity wanting to know more."Easy Hermione, you can ask later."

"I don't know anymore then you do, I just know what's been written about it, we demons have our histories too." Alison replies. "As for the box, I believe its the binding potion for you to take with momma and papa."

Harry had forgotten that to formalize the adoption that the three of them had to take a potion with their hair and blood mixed in, Harry knew it had to be done but was still nervous.

Sesshomaru looked at the two vials, one that contained Harry's genetic material and the other that contained both his and Maria's, there were two because, they would have to take one and Harry had to take the other.

Maria stood and went over the Gryffindor table.

"Everything's ready, when you are." Maria states, "But I'm going to lay out in the sunlight for a few hours." she walked out of the doors.

Harry nods and looks over to his new father as well then stands to join Kikyo at the door to the great hall.

"Sakura, Ron, Hermione, you three are coming with me." Kikyo informs, as she had five large baskets waiting next to the great hall doors.

The two Gryffindor's were confused while Sakura just smiled and grabbed a basket.

The other two followed as well but slowly, Kikyo shouldered a basket, and began to go outside.

As the group near the woods, Kikyo explains what they were doing and why.

Sakura grinned, as she began searching the area and pulling up plants and returning to Kikyo to see if they're were of use.

Kikyo nods or just throws the plant away. The priestess pointed out each plant to the others and sent them out to work while she walks over to Harry.

Harry looked up for the patch of ground he was working "Hey Kikyo, what can I do for you?"

Kikyo just smiles, "Why do you think I need something?"

"Just call it a feeling plus I was going to ask you and Sakura to be there when we formalize the adoption." Harry states

"Why? its just taking a potion that allows the blood-wards to shift." Kikyo questions, "No offense intended, but I don't think I should be there."

"But your my best friend I think you should be there if it wasn't for you my life wouldn't be here. "

"Harry, Demons and Priestesses are natural enemies, my spiritual power and their demonic auras will clash, I rather not risk it." Kikyo explains "I may have the memories of being a powerful Priestess but I do not have the full control yet."

"This is a minor point in your life, there will be many more, that I will be there for, but not this one. I do not know Sesshomaru or Maria that well, they treat me with respect just because I am a priestess." Kikyo replies, "I feel like I'm the one who is intruding."

Harry sighs understanding to what his best friend was saying. "Fine, but the next big event' I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

By the time, Kikyo was satisfied they gathered enough, it was barely sunset. "Medicinal herbs are still used today, but some have forgotten the practice."

"Well then it a good thing you're here to pass on that knowledge to us." Hermione states

Kikyo nods, as they were heading back to the school grounds, they were blow back by a sudden wind. However this wind was odd, it seemed to blow and stop, as if something was snoring.

"What the bloody hell is that." Ron asks looking over the school.

Laying curled up beside the Black Lake was a very huge dog-like creature, at least to human eyes it was huge.

Sakura just snickers as the three magical people stare in shock.

"That Ron, is a dog-demon in its true form." Kikyo answers, "And judging by the aura, I would have to say its female."

Sakura continues to laugh, "What never seen a full-fledged demon before?"

"Okaa-san, oh just great, she snores worst than Dudley." Harry joins in the laughter.

"How do you know its not my sister?" questions Yasha from up in a tree, where he was napping.

"It doesn't feel like that little fireball but either way that snoring is tough on the ears." Harry answers

"But you are correct, that is Mother. all full-demons have two different forms." Yasha explains "Pardon me, some full-demons have two forms, others don't."

Harry just flops down "Well I guess its something else i got to get used to."

Maria opened one eye and looked at the group, before sitting up on her haunches, there you could see her sides bulging unlike when she was in her humanoid form. She yawned revealing large teeth. She tilted her head sideways.

Sakura just smiled and walks back to the school . Harry stared in to the dog demoness' eyes. "Okaa-san had a nice nap."

"You might want to stand back." Yasha warns before Maria stood up completely and she was taller, her muzzle just reached Gryffindor Tower.

They all moved back and wait to see what happens next.

Maria pulled back her demonic aura and shrunk back down into her humanoid form. "Yes, its the first time, I've had a decent sleep, since before I was with pup."

"Well it almost time for dinner so its perfect timing we just got to stop by the infirmary to drop these plants off."

"I will accompany you, Yasha return to your father." Maria states

"Yes, mom." Yasha replied before jumping from the tree and sprinting off. The group heads towards the infirmary to give the plants to Madam Pomfrey.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry looked on nervously as Sesshomaru and Maria approached him, just them. They didn't seem to be showing any emotion at all. However, that was just the way they were, it was true among common dogs that you couldn't tell half the time what they were feeling. So the saying must be true among dog demons. Harry waited for the two of them to come closer eying the potion in Sesshomaru's hands.

Maria placed a hand on her abdomen, "The pup is acting up, I wish I could ground it already for making me so uncomfortable right now." she came up to Harry, and looked at him softly. "Remember, this is completely up to you, if you don't want to join a demonic pack, we will respect your wishes."

"She's right, I didn't even think about this until we found out about this potion before it was to late to save the life of another human, we cared for so much." Sesshomaru agreed

"So this is it after we drink the binding potion, I'll officially be your son and you'll be my parents?" Harry questions

"You will still be human, but in theory, yes." Sesshomaru answers. "We personally have never tried to adopt a human into our pack. But there are few clans that have, so we think you might acquire some of our strengths."

"We will never try to replace your birth parents, and we will make that clear to any who try to interfere." Maria replied

"No, no, I want to do this, you all have shown me more kindness in a few days than my real family has in all my life." Harry responds

The two demons nods and Sesshomaru handed the potion for Harry to drink to him, "That one is for you, since its smaller."

Harry took a deep breath and took the potion and drunk it down.

Sesshomaru drunk half of the other potion, and gave the other half to Maria, and watched her carefully to see if it would harm, the unborn pup. "Now I fear I must dance in diplomatic circles, I've set up a meeting with the Minister for Magic, pray I don't kill the man." he states, as he looked at his mate.

"I will be fine here with the children." Maria replied

Harry paled at the thought. "Inu-san, do I need to be there with you?"

"No, this just business." Sesshomaru replied, "I am a very busy demon after all." he looked at his mate again but this time, anyone who was near them saw the undying love in his eyes, then he looked at the human boy who was now his son, and saw the new devotion to keep the boy safe. He left them.

Maria looked at Harry, "Now that I'm your new mother, I wish for you to come to me if anyone chews your tail, I don't care if its students or professors."

Harry just nods not trusting his voice just yet.

Maria walked but she stopped. "Alright, this pup is grounded until its a thousand years ago! Stop with the kicking already, my insides can't take much more."

Harry giggled then leaned in " Now relax little one, mother's getting upset."

The pup kicked again before settling down, Maria sighed. "its much worse when I'm in my full form."

"Well when he's born, I'll be more than happy to help." Harry beamed excited at the thought of being an older brother.

"Trust me, you are not allowed in the one of the gardens." Maria answers, "That garden was made for me when I was carrying the twins, I didn't want a regular birthing room."

Harry yawns feeling tired. "I'm off to bed; I've got the bat in the morning."

"Pleasant sleep, little one." Maria responds, "I have to track down your brother and sister, who knows what they have ended up doing."

Harry nods and left to go to Gryffindor Tower, Maria went in search of the other children and found them contemplating pranks with the Weasley twins. She ushered the two sets of twins into the castle, and proceeded to the guest room, that Dumbledore had set up. She sat in a chair beside the fire, just thinking for a while, until she went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next few days were all a blur to Harry as he got used to being a member of the pack, his new siblings each took turns explaining various customs of their pack life. A few days before school would let out, Sesshomaru sent word that Koga, his mate Ayame and their son would join them for their holiday.<p>

Yasha growled lowly when his mother given the news of the wolves. Alison just sighed, her brother hadn't hit it off with the wolf cub.

The three siblings and their friends were sitting in the great hall, as it was after class, and before curfew, so the hall was good place just to hang by themselves.

"Why does that stupid wolf cub have to be there? I can't stand him!" Yasha growled his eyes flickering between red and gold.

"Ya-kun just because he's a wolf doesn't mean we can try for alpha yet." Alison replied

"Whoever said I wanted to be Alpha, I just don't care for the stupid idiot." Yasha replied

"Then he's not worth the energy save it for a real threat like malfoy now he needs to be collared." Harry gave a soft growl at the thought

"You haven't met him yet, Malfoy is just a spoiled brat." Yasha countered "I don't run to father when things aren't going my way. I have heard his famous annoying line 'Wait till my father hears about this.'"

Harry just laughs "onii, you just described the fat one as well."

Yasha tilted his head in confusion. "Fat one?"

Harry explains what he meant using the most unflattering words he could.

Yasha nods, "I believe we know own everything that they did or have worked at. How's being demoted to janitor sound?"

Harry smiles and leans back "Brother you just made my year."

"Might help him loose some weight, that man is obese to say the least." Shippo announced from the door way, "What is this a gathering of misfits, if so, why wasn't I invited?"

"No we're just relaxing and talking." Harry looks back at his semi-uncle.

Shippo came in, "Also look like the old gang back when I was a kit, except there are two demons, four humans, and a half-demon fox."

"I guess so." Alison grins

"All that is missing is a low level demon to act as transportation, now that I think about it, I wonder what Kirara is up too these days." Shippo thought aloud.

Students began to come into the hall for dinner, about an hour or so later. Sakura went to sit with her House, while the demon twins just kept to the table, Shippo went up to join the professors and visiting guest. The meal began as normal then about near the end of the meal a wind rushes through the hall.

"Wolves, never to appear when you want them and always show up when you don't want them." Maria complained in a bored manner.

Harry just ducks "Merlin's saggy left..."

Alison growled which silenced him.

Three people emerged from the tornadoes. Harry looked at the three new demons that literally blew in all of them were dress in what appeared to be wolf pelts.

Maria stood up and made her way to the three demons, "Ayame-chan, Masaru, Wolf slippers." she greeted before grinning at Koga's expression of horror.

The twins snickered at there mother's words; and harry just looked confused. "Let me guess the annoying wolf right."

"Wolf slippers' real name is Koga, he's the chief of the Demon Wolf Tribe, but for some reason, mother refers to him by that silly nickname." Alison answered "The younger one, the black haired, green eyed one is Yasha's annoying wolf."

Kikyo stood up and next thing she knew, her hands were being held by a young wolf demon.

Koga's eyes widen in terror as his son was about to get his tail handed to him.

"You're very pretty, you're going to be my woman." the young wolf announced

Yasha stood up and jump toward Masaru growling, "She's not yours, wolf cub."

Both harry and Yasha jump up and rush over to remove the wolf's hands off the priestess.

"Hey mutt, hands off my friend, she's not a possession." Harry growls at the same time.

Kikyo was shocked before she just grinned. "That is your weakness, males are all alike, once you embrace a woman, you think she is yours." she allowed her holy power into her hands as the wolf jump back, his hands were burnt.

"Serve you right you mutt" Harry barked out.

"You best wash your hands now he may have fleas." Yasha explained

Masaru looked at the two, "Well it isn't the muttface."

Maria had enough and walked up and cuffed both wolf and inu pup upside the head. "That's enough you two."

Ayame came up and grabbed her son's ear. "I am so sorry, Maria-chan, if I had known he would have acted this way, I would have left him behind."

"But it does remind me of someone." Maria replied giving a side-long glance at Koga. "History repeats yet again, Koga. Your son is just as hard headed as you."

They both point to the other. "He started it!" They exclaimed. Alison just groaned while Harry just glared at the wolf pup.

Koga shrugged. "He has good taste in women."

Ayame growled before slapping Koga. "Idiot!" she looked at her way-ward son. "Outside, before I end up doing something, I'll regret later."

The young wolf pup whimpered before he left the hall.

One the wolf cub and father was out of the room, Ayame turned and smiled brightly, "Oh Maria-chan, you're glowing!" she gushed.

Maria just shrugged. "I guess so, but I just wish he or she would just come already but I got another few months."

The two females demons began chatting to each other and walked out the room.

The children followed their mother, and the female wolf demon.

"Ayame is the nice one, Koga is okay but father doesn't like him that much." Alison explained to Harry and Kikyo. As the priestess just followed.

"I agree something about him just rubs me wrong but his son i really don't like." Harry huffed.

"He's just an idiot, and his people mate for life." Alison explains, "I think they just have a thing for human priestesses."

"I don't care he didn't have the right to grab Kikyo like that."

"Who are you my keeper?" Kikyo questions "Do I not get a say in who wishes for my attention even if I am eleven?"

Harry blushed "Of course I'm not your keeper ,and you have a say in everything."

"Then stop it. I rather like the attention seeing as no boys in our circle of friends have expressed any interest in me whatsoever." Kikyo states "No one in the other Houses want anything to do with me, seeing as I am a Priestess, and therefore unattainable in their eyes."

"Fine, I just don't like him; he just is not right for you okay." Harry turns and storms off.

The Inu twins just stare.

"I think he likes you." Yasha chirped but was slienced by his sister.

"What do you mean you adopted a human?!" Ayame questions

Maria's face darkened as she explained how Harry was adopted and the reason.

"Oh the poor child." Ayame states, her tribe had a few humans and resulting in hanyo pack members.

"Yes but now he's our son and we will see to it. That he will get what he deserves."

"I bet he will be in for shock when he sees you in your true form caring for your newborn for the first few days. Until you can manage to coax the babe into a humanoid form." Ayame giggled

Maria giggled as well placing her hand on her bump in an absent manner.

* * *

><p>The next few passed and the school was let out for the holiday. Maria and the children were waiting on the carriage that Sesshomaru had sent for them.<p>

When the carriage appear it was drawn by a two headed dragon. The carriage itself was ornate and covered in fancy inlays.

"Ah-Un." Maria greeted the old dragon with an affectionate pat on both their heads.

The dragon sighed and looked around dully before waiting for its masters to enter the carriage.

Harry was shocked at the dragon. "Okaa-san, aren't we going to your winter home?"

"Yes, our wintering grounds aren't that far from your school." Maria answers as she opened the door, "Inside now."

Everyone climb in and as the door closed the carriage started down the road.

"Poor Ah-un, its been centuries and he still hasn't gotten over the loss." Maria sighed as she sat back with a slivery fur muff concealing her hands.

"What lost mother?" Harry asked?

"Our eldest sister, the Lady Rin." Yasha answers quietly

Harry's face dropped. "I remember you telling me about her."

"Ah-un was her protector when Sesshomaru was away, so that's how the dragon got their names and it is still hard for them to live without her." Maria explained

Harry nods in understanding as he looks out the window watching the country side.

Maria watched as the country side slowly turned into farm land, and she felt the barrier around the demonic village.

Harry looked in shock wondering how this was hidden from even the Wizarding world.

"Its under a barrier, a demonic barrier that is. Two layers of it to be exact." Maria explains, "Demons own a good portion of the human world but we still like our simple lives, so we have this land under our domain."

"Which is why we have an alliance with the magical beings." Alison added

"Incredible ,so beautiful." Were the only words Harry could say.

"Yes, it is." Maria answered aside from the vast empire this was her favorite spot where it could be just her and Sesshomaru and their children, no business no meetings, just family.

They turned down another lane and head to a home that seemed to be very out of place with the rest of the houses, Harry had seen.

The trio of demons let out a sigh and dispelled their minor illusions, allowing their markings to show fully.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry turned and his mouth fell open at the sight of the demonic markings on his new family's faces.

Each one had strips of varying color on their cheeks, which was easily dismissed as tattoos but he had the feeling that wasn't the case.

"They are just symbols of what we are." Maria answers "Low level demons do not have markings, only high level demons."

Harry continued stare feeling a bit jealous of the markings wishing he had one.

"Father has a crescent on his forehead, while mother doesn't." Yasha commented

Maria pointed out the window, "Welcome to the Winter Estate."

Harry's eyes shot wide open "Bloody hell that's just the winter home, its huge."

"Well when you have knowledge of the stock market before it even came around, you invested your wealth well. I am a self-made woman." Maria answers "Just so happens, Sesshomaru is a good business man, his name means Killing Perfection after all."

Harry shook his head and then laughed at the double meaning at the joke. "Okaa-san, you do know I'm not hermione word play is really not my thing."

"I know, I just pointed it out." Maria laughed as she got out once a servant opened the door.

The rest slowly got out with Harry being last. The servants all began to move all the luggage to the house.

The Chief of Staff came up and began letting Maria know that the Lord will be in residence in a few days, while going over a check list that had to have someone's approval before being over seen.

"Mother is the Lady of the House, its her job to see that our home is perfect, and she's good at her job." Alison explains as the luggage was brought into the mansion.

The others were lead off to the rooms, when harry saw his room; he just about fainted the servant bowed in apology saying they didn't know what the young master wanted.

After Maria chased the chief away, she found Harry's room. "So how do you like it?"

"Mother, this is to much this room is huge, you could fit the whole common room in here." Harry then leaped in to the bed bouncing like a little kid.

"Not the whole Common Room, just the boys' side of the dorm. The rooms here are much larger, since it was built a long time ago, and this was suite of rooms used for royal gatherings, at least that is what Sesshomaru told me when we bought the place." Maria answered "Would you like a tour or would you like to get lost on your own?" she thought for a second, "Or Sesshomaru could have just been playing off my love of old castles."

"Does the tour include a free map at the end." Harry joked "I guess so."

"I'm pretty sure, I can draw you up one." Maria returned the joke. "We're start here. This is the family wing. Yasha's room, is just next door to yours, you share a bathroom, sorry for that one. Alison's is down the hall, and mine and Sesshomaru is at the other end of the corridor, and we have soundproof that one, not even the demons can hear it on the outside."

Harry's paled then blushed. "To much information Okaa-san way to much." He slapped his hands to his ears.

"I wasn't saying anything wrong, do not jump to conclusions, I meant Sesshomaru tends to come home late, and ends up snarling as his primal side takes over, I did not want him to scare the twins when they were first born, and now you." Maria explains, then led the way showing Harry; the dinning hall, the guest rooms, the study, the indoor heated pool, the kitchens which servants were busy in there and they only peeked for a moment, next was the family room. "Our other home, we have all the electronics, this one is just for family and guests. We don't have electronics here. But there is other ways to entertain oneself."

Harry nods and thought about the stack of broad games and just exploring this place.

"And through this door is a garden, which houses winter places, and we have it open so when it snows we can play and just be ourselves. I may or may not join you during this time, it just depends on how I feel." Maria explains

"Of course you have to be careful." Just then they both hear an argument coming from the family. "Just leave it alone, you mangy mutt."

"Koga is here, I see." Maria sighed "Round 2 of children, who hate each other." she led the way back to the family room. "Now who started it? And do I have to finish it, oh and one room I forgot to show was the dojo."

Maria quickly grabs the two pups' ears and drags them to another room, Harry saw the room was different it has matting on the floor and several practice dummies as well.

"You have pushed me enough the past few days. You will get along in this house, and I mean it. So start fighting." Maria snarled her eyes flashing red. "The dojo is the only place for fighting practice, if you wish to make fools of yourselves go right ahead."

Masaru looked behind Maria to his father, Koga just stood with his arms crossed, staring coolly at him. The young wolf demon sallowed and looked at Yasha, who was staring wide eyed at his mother.

The two stared at each other for a full minute then launched themselves with kicks, punches and bites. Harry was shocked at the level of violence, he saw. "Mother, you have to stop them, they're trying to kill each." Harry spoke his voice timid once more in fear.

Koga came up and placed a hand on the human's shoulder, "They won't kill each other, we're not going to let them get that far, but they have just pushed a pregnant dog demoness to the edge, and they are getting what they deserve."

Harry jumped at the touch still not used to others touching him from behind. "But they're bleeding and they're not holding back."

"And they're not letting their pain get to them, I still fought and I was poisoned by crystallized miasma. Which is to say wolves are hard headed, I didn't see it for the longest time, that Kagome only seen me as a friend, her heart belonged to Inuyasha." Koga explains, "I don't know why those two have taken an instant hatred to each other."

Ayame had joined them, her maternal instincts were fighting her wolf-fighting instincts, so she distracted herself by helping Koga.

Harry continued to watch to mad to leave, to afraid to stop them. Finally the two of them just knocked each other out as the both slumped to the floor.

Maria went over to her first son and picked him up while Ayame went to see about her own offspring. Each one nodded to each other, as in there would be not a fight between them seeing as it was their children's fault. The dog-demoness left the room, and went to Yasha's room, she put him to bed, then she went back to her guests and human son.

Harry was still at the dojo staring at the room, his breathing heavy and eyes unfocused.

Maria knelt down and placed both of her hands on Harry's shoulders, "Harry, talk to me."

Harry jumped. "No aunt Petunia, it was me." Maria felt a force push her back as harry turned and ran out the room.

Alison felt it, a pack member in trouble, she left her room and seen Harry running.

Harry ran through the house not really seeing anything just moving by automatic thought he ran downstairs and jumped into the first closet he found slamming the door behind him.

Alison was on his heels, and opened the door and let herself, good thing these closets were bigger then a normal one. "Harry, its me Alison, what's wrong?"

All she heard was the words. "freaks stay in the cupboard, freaks get what they deserve. " over and over.

The young female demoness whimpered softly before pulling her adopted brother into her arms, "You are not a freak. The ones who said that are not here, you are safe here. No one is going to harm you here."

"No Harry's a freak, Harry's broken no one wants a broken boy." Alison felt a pressure building around her.

"You are not a freak, look at me, I turn into a giant dog, if that isn't freaky, I don't know what is. You are not broken. You're just an abused boy who doesn't understand what love means, there is nothing broken about you." Alison muttered as she stroked Harry's hair. Slow the pressure that Alison felt building around her slowly begin to drop and Harry's voice became softer. The demoness kept up on her mantra and kept on reassuring Harry that he was wanted here, and no on was in this world or the next was going to tear him away from them.

The last thing Alison heard was Harry's sigh "Ali's here." Then he passed out in her arms.

The door opened and light flooded in, Maria looked worried as she seen her daughter holding Harry in her arms. The younger demoness placed Harry on her back, and carried him into his room.

After she placed her brother in in his bed and she left the room she stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

Maria felt torn all three of her children needed her and she couldn't be there for them.

"Go sit with Harry, I'll talk with Alison." Ayame states

Maria threw her friend a grateful look before going off and sitting with Harry.

Ayame went to Alison's room, and knocked on the door. "Ali-cub, its Ayame, can I come in?"

"Sure" Ayame heard but it was barely in her Ali-cub's voice.

Ayame went inside and sat down beside the young pup. "Want to talk about it?"

"I hate them for what they did to him he's so nice and they spent all his life telling him he's a freak." She was growling holding a pillow close to her.

"Humans hardly change but some do, look at your new human friends, others tend to act out of jealousy of what they don't have. Do not hate the people, pity them. Hate will get you no way in life." Ayame replied

"Why not they don't deserve pity, trying to brake him , making him feel like he's useless." She growled once more throwing the pillow at the wall causing the room to fill with feathers.

"Do you hate your brother Yasha for getting into useless fights with my son?" Ayame questions

"No, of course not he may drive me crazy with it but thats just him." Alison replied

"Well, not everyone deserves to be hated, its in the past leave it there." Ayame states

"It may be in the past but you didn't see him in that closet." Alison looked at Ayame her eye welling up with tears.

Ayame pulled the young girl into her lap and held her there. "Let the adults handle everything, just be there for them, you are only have twelve years of life experience while your parents have more."

Alison just cried and held the older demoness tight. Ayame held her just stroking her hair just as Alison did for Harry.

* * *

><p>Maria curled around Harry, seeing as she couldn't hold him in her lap, she traced her son's hair. "My poor little human child, I wish you would trust me enough to let me help you."<p>

Harry's sleep was fitful, Maria could see that Harry was having a nightmare. She continued to stroke his hair as she began to sing a lullaby, she sung to the twins when they couldn't sleep.

Sometime later, Maria fell asleep.

Harry woke up later that evening having to go use the bathroom when he saw who was in the room with him.

Maria stirred but didn't wake up until a knock on Harry's door, and Koga peeked inside. "Supper's ready." he came inside and looked at Maria, "Maria, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Inuyasha. I don't want to search for the shards right now." Maria replied as pulled the pillow tighter.

Harry placed a finger to his lips. "let her sleep Mr. Koga, she's been under a lot of stress."

"Let me get Ayame." Koga responds.

Harry slowly got off the bed as Koga went to get his wife.

Ayame returned and seen Maria asleep on the bed, she went over and gently picked up the dog demoness, and carried Maria back to her own bedroom. She changed her into a waiting nightgown and tucked her into bed.

The rest of the family gathered in the dining room it was strangely quiet as most didn't want to talk.

Alison kept glancing at Harry as he ate, while she knew her twin was in his room, healing from his beating.

Harry just sat with his head down barely touching his food. His eyes flicking to Alison and the two adults. Alison saw that Harry looked like he was ready to bolt the second he thought he was in trouble.

"You aren't in trouble." Ayame stated softly.

Harry stiffened then swallowed his bite of food while still keeping his head down "I have no idea what you mean ma'am."

"Your scent is full of fear, dear." Ayame replied "and I must apologize, our first meeting didn't go over as anyone hoped for it would."

"It not your fault, ma'am. I'm sure everything went as well as expected I'm just not quite used to all this yet, I'm still adjusting." If it wasn't for their hearing no one would have heard what harry said.

Ayame nods, "Would you believe that my Koga is older then me?"

Harry shook his head no "You both look about the same age."

"I was just a little girl when I met Koga after he saved me from demons." Ayame replied

"Oh really thats incredible ." Harry continued to stare at his plate and Alison just continue to watch her brother.

Ayame then told the tale of how Koga told her, she would be his wife on the night of the lunar rainbow. "In the end, I got him. Wolves mate for life, so he's stuck with me."

Harry gave a small chuckle then quickly stopped "Well i say you're both a good match for each other."

Koga gave a hard laugh. "Kid, you don't know the half of it."

"I'm sure Shippo will gloss over your fixation on Kagome-chan." Ayame replied "One-sided fixation, I might add."

The wolf chief had the decency to blush. "It was not a fixation."

"Find infatuation." Ayame replied "but I was right, I am the only one who was meant to be your wife."

"Yes you are and I couldn't be happier. " Koga smiled and gave his wife a kiss. A few minutes later, harry asked to be excused and left the table.

Harry went to the family room and flopped down on one of the recliners. Groaning in to his hands he tries to get control of these new emotions that keep pushing their way in to his life.

The chief of staff came in and seen the boy, "Why are you in the dark, young master?" he went and lit the lamps.

"Please leave the lights off I want to be alone right now and the dark calms me." Harry asked softly.

"Would you be willing to talk to an old half-demon?" the man asks, "Talking helps."

Harry chuckles "Sir, I don't want to add to your worries with my small matters, I'm sure you have more work that needs to be done."

"My work doesn't start until morning, young one." the man replies, "I am called Kenta."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Kenta but really its no big thing its mostly getting used to my new family." Harry replied

"Oh, I have been serving the Inu Family for years, why are you having trouble?" Kenta questions, as he took a seat, seeing as he was chief of staff he had more privileges then normal staff.

Harry for some reason found the old man easy to talk to and began to tell of all his worries and how he wants to be the best son/brother for his family.

Kenta chuckled "You don't have to be the best, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Maria are really good people to work for or to be raised by them. They do care about their children's education both demonic skills and mundane."

"But i want too they all given me so much i want to show them that their time is not wasted."

"You are just a child, and worrying too much, no one can be the best at anything. We all have our faults, Lady Maria says she can't do needlework and you should see the Family tree she made, even if she says it'll make a cat demon laugh." Kenta replies

"But Okaa-san and Inu-san are so great I know for a fact if it wasn't for them, i may have been in a worst situation. "

"That's because you believe them to be great, they are fallible. As any other creature." Kenta replied

Harry smiled and leaned back in the chair " I know their flawed but i guess in my eyes right now thats just not true."

"Like all young children tend to do, even my own grand-kittens do the same as you are now." Kenta replied

Harry yawned and stretched "you're right and thanks mr. Kenta but i think its bed time for me I'll see you in the morning." Harry headed out of the room and went to his own bed.

Kenta blew out the lights and let his own night vision lead him back to his room.


End file.
